Clouded Spirits
by DenbyPeace
Summary: After a rough spell at Waterloo Road, Nikki leaves to return to the army. But it becomes clear that that isn't going to be as simple as she thought. Left with a tough decision, can Nikki find happiness again? Kacey's life is also falling apart, perhaps Nikki can help. And can Lorraine make it up to Nikki?
1. Chapter 1

_**Finally got round to doing some more writing as I have nothing better to do. Merging this idea with the other ideas I was using for a similar fic as I realised I couldn't incorporate one of my main ideas into it. . Reviews are muchly appreciated. Shall I continue?**_

_**This fic will sort of explain itself as it goes along, and there is a possibility of Lorikki. X**_

* * *

She stood there, her tall figure hidden by an over-sized grey hoodie and black joggers, all of which were dampened by the drizzling rain, continuously lashing down in pelting little droplets, drifting as it tumbled out of the black-clouded sky by the viscious wind whirling around. Her chestnut coloured hair had been scrunched back into a messy ponytail, now starting to frizz as the rain gathered in her usually sleek bob.

Not even the slightest shiver waved over her body, as if she was immune to the cold and wet weather that England received the majority of the time. She lurked in the distance, watching the place she knew all too well; hands tucked into her pockets and a large rucksack slung over her shoulders, printed with the famous green and brown camo, the weight not bothering her in the slightest.

Nikki had been up since the crack of dawn, it had still been dark, the bleak weather consuming any signs of sunrise. She'd departed the hotel room where she'd spent her night, situated in the very top peeks of England, positioned just under the Scottish boarder, and caught a train down to the outskirts of Manchester and completed the remainder of her journey by foot.

She'd left in a rush having over slept, there had been no time for a shower, although the icy weather had certainly woken her up. But her hair remained greasy and unwashed. Her face was pale, paler than it's normal milky coloured, dark rings circling her eyes. Yet a delicate glow radiated her skin, adding life. Emotionally she was drained. Mentally she was destroyed. These last few months had turned her life into a blizzard of turmoil; she was lost in every direction.

The brunette had strolled out of the lavished atmosphere and into the dryness of the nearby public toilets. It didn't impress her much, but she'd experienced worse conditions to change in. She pulled out the uniform that she'd become accustomed to wearing for the best part of ten years of her life and changed. All creases were smoothed out as neatly as she could manage, her hair tamed and tied back nicely, her appearance was acceptable for where she was about to enter again. She knew what standards were expected of her, she'd made her way up the ranks to a sergeant and telling lower recruits about the level their uniform was required at was natural to her.

Nikki entered the army camp where she had first trained at sixteen years old, the place she called her home base for the ten year stint. The same nerves had returned to her, butterflies dancing in her stomach creating a nauseas feeling. Fears of living life on the edge again reigniting. Her confidence had suddenly vanished. Now she was fighting with herself to get a grip, pull herself together. She knew perfectly well what was awaiting her. Once an army girl, always an army girl.

She was greeted by someone she'd known very well, the man who'd trained her up the rankings. If she was honest, she was shocked that he was still there, it took a strong mind and courageousness to stay in the army for as long as he had. Nikki was well aware of the damage the army could cause after a long period of time; she'd been diagnosed with post traumatic stress not long since departing the only thing she had ever known.  
"I never thought I'd see you again," His voice was rough, authorative yet hinted with subtleness.

Nikki's eyes glanced at the floor before making direct contact with the Sergeant's, "I never thought I'd be back to be honest." she admitted truthfully. She'd successfully fought for her country and completed her time she'd signed up for, then choosing to try and for fill her other ambition of becoming a teacher.

She qualified fully just before she turned thirty, then achieving several placements in schools for four years. That was when she arrived at Waterloo Road, aged thirty-four. Now aged thirty-six, she was back at the army base and she didn't care about the endless worry that she would soon receive; the only thing important was staying alive. Constantly on the alert, mega pressure piled on top of her. As far as she was concerned she had nothing to live for anyway. The army required no possessions and no emotions. Life was simple, just physically demanding. Waterloo Road had given her two of the most testing years of her life, virtually destroying her. She'd personally made the decision to walk out without saying a word; there were numerous miss calls, voice messages and text messages on her phone.

_Nikki had settled in well at Waterloo Road, it was a challenge. And one she eagerly accepted. The students faced her with new battles, ones she conquered. Then everything seemed perfect, she'd discovered her dream woman and a relationship established. Except the benefactress she had madly fallen in love with still put work before pleasure, and her pride was the most important thing to her. Their relationship seeped out among the teaching staff, resulting in Lorraine instantly dismissing the relationship with no hesitation._

_She'd struggled to come to terms with that, relying heavily on one of the closest friends she'd made since joining, Tom Clarkson, to help her through. All she'd really done was put on an act, performed as if she was happy and stable. Things plummeted downhill in a never ending spiral shortly subsequently; Nikki had ended up having a drunken one-night stand with Tom, neither had really known what they were consenting to, and it didn't affect their friendship._

_Then tragedy struck, Tom had been involved in a freak accident upon trying to help a student consequenting in his death. She'd watched him die, and there was nothing she could do to help. It was worse than watching people loosing their lives on the battle field. Never had she felt so useless.  
Nikki had been left picking up the pieces, thrown into the deep end to take over a lot of Tom's duties. He was a true hero, a legend. One she could never replace. He'd been helping a teenage girl, Kacey, who suffered problems related to her sexuality and gender identification. Gaining her trust, he'd bonded with her another for her to wind down the barriers consent to his help. The fifteen year old had taken her teacher's death badly, simply lost and her personality the complete opposite to usual. Grieving. The no nonsense teacher was succeeding with Kacey, finally finding a way to channel the teens unpredictable management, giving her something to focus on. Boxing had been the answer. Kacey had a gifted talent for the sport, and with Nikki's coaching, she was really blossoming._

_Kacey over stepped the line of professionalism. She made a pass at Nikki, kissing her. Nikki blamed herself, figuring she'd either sent out the wrong signals or bluntly missed obvious signs that the girl's personal problems laid deeper than first thought. She couldn't face the backlash that would unfold, taking the easy exit and walking out without another word said. Everything had piled up, taking it's toll on the woman. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who have read/reviewed. Keep them coming, they make me smile. The next update will contain spoilers to the actual show, but I will be taking it my own way and hoping that it's not the same as the show haha. :)**

* * *

_'Tumbling deeper and deeper, oblivious to everything flashing by in nothing more than a jumbled, blurry smear. She's drowning, loosing the will to fight back, simply not strong enough. Her thoughts far too overpowering, beyond her desired control. Hidden away in the slumbers of only the darkest of places._

_Six weeks since Lorraine had ended the little fling that Nikki wished with mercy had developed into so much more. The blonde acted as if nothing had happened between each other, so casual and professional. Coping so well. Nikki found herself loitering over what they could have had, her mind playing awful games with her, not allowing her to move on with her life._

_Lorraine had such an infectious smile, white-pearly teeth surrounded by glossy lips; it always created a tingling feeling inside Nikki despite how much anger filled her for what the blonde had put her through. But Lorraine spent much less time at the school, claiming she had other business' to fixate, forever travelling to several locations spread over the UK._

_Nikki had merely continued with work, completing the bare minimal. She kept a low profile and didn't mingle with the staff after previous attempts had just made her feel more sensitive and vulnerable. A cold impression rubbed off whenever she was present, many despising her short relationship with the wealthy blonde._

_It was a Thursday evening, the day previous to the last one of term before the Christmas holidays beckoned. Nikki had lost track of time, busying herself to pass away the minutes that spiralled into hours completing marking and other pieces of paperwork. For all she knew, she could even have dosed off for a short duration; another challenging day consumed her energy, facing new battles for her to tackle and paperwork was frankly boring.  
She had aimed to stay in school for as long as possible, the reappearance of Kyle Stack had made her think twice about scarpering off home just after the bell rung. An empty house wasn't very appealing and she'd only crack open a bottle of alcoholic substance. Instead she chose to do something mildly more productive. Something to show for her time._

_She glanced at her watch, it had just gone six. Deciding it was time to go home after realising there were very few cars remaining on the tarmacked surface classed as the playground, she gather her possessions, flicked the light switch off and securely locked the pupil referral unit, then heading down the stairs, heeled boots clunking against the cheap lino surfaced floor._

_Approaching the door, she pushed firmly against the fingerprint speckled class, the crisp wind hurtling towards her. She wrapped her trench coat around herself tighter, blocking out the harsh cold. Dipping her head, she hurried to her car, loathing the protection from the weather.  
Raised voices disturbed her from her own thoughts, causing the brunette's eyes to scan around, determine where the noise was coming from. She didn't class it as shouting, the tones were too tranquil. An uncontrollable gasp escaped from her parted rosy lips as she located the two people stood on the roof, one precariously close to the edge._

_She tried to speak, but she physically couldn't. Stunned for words. Temporarily paralysed to the spot, sapphire eyes dancing around with horror. She wasn't too bothered bout Kyle, Tom was her main concern. He was the only one who seemed to have a half positive effect on her.  
Nikki was only dragged out of her trance, breathing erratic. Her heart thumped against her chest. Twice the normal speed, if not three. Christine had joined her, her actions just as mortified as her fellow colleague._

_All both could do was watch and await, praying that Tom would successfully manage to persuade Kyle to come down before any damage struck. Tom gained Kyle's trust, finally managing to come to an agreement with the troubled team. Clutching his hand, the next few events flew by. Kyle had put on an act, knowing well that Tom didn't care. He had the right not to, he'd fired a cross bow at his son._

_Spinning him round, Nikki's hand flew to her mouth but it barely deafened the tremendous gasp she exhaled. There was nothing she could do to stop what was happening from having drastic consequences._

_Tom lost his footing, the roof unsurprisingly slippery, an outcome of the constant rain that had been pouring over Greenock. He'd gone hurtling off the roof ledge into thin air. It was unpreventable. He plunged to the ground, landing with a hefty thump._

_Tears glistened in Nikki's eyes like millions of minute crystals. She just wanted to wake up and find it was all a dream. But it was reality. Recovering from the initial shock, there was nothing Christine could do to prevent Nikki from rushing over to Tom's side. She followed but keeping her distance.  
Nikki descended to her knees once by Tom's side, frantically searching for a pulse. There wasn't one. Her next instinct was to try CPR and then mouth-to-mouth. The army trained her in all these techniques. But nothing worked. The freak accidents had cost Tom Clarkson his life._

_"He's dead." Nikki murmured, voice laced with overwhelming emotion. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she fought to make sense of the events that had just unravelled.'_

* * *

"Nikki?" Nikki briefly heard someone calling her name, identifying that it was a woman's voice with a distinctive Australian twang to her accent. Her body was shaking, lathered in a cold sweat that made her sticky; an outcome of the repeated flashback continuously haunting her. Gracefully her eyes fluttered open.

Before Nikki could re-join the army, she had to pass both a medical and fitness examination, currently being put through the medical test before she fainted at some of the news she'd received.

"You gave me a bit of a shock then. Are you okay?" Lexy, the woman who was leading the medical, smiled warmly. She really came across as though she cared.

Nikki shivered slightly as she sat up, "I'm fine, honestly." she inhaled a deep breath of air.

"I can only presume what I told you came as a bit of a shock?" Lexy assumed.

"What that I'm pregnant." Nikki stifled a laugh. This through a spanner in the works for Nikki. She couldn't join the army whilst expecting so was now left with a difficult choice.

"You know that you can't join whilst pregnant. The high level of fitness is too intense and too much of a risk. As is the pressure."

"I know." Nikki already knew the procedure in line about pregnancies. She knew exactly who's baby she was carrying, and that made her decision even more difficult.

* * *

Nikki departed the army camp, containing her emotions until she was outside the building where she simply propped herself against the grey bricks contributing to creating the wall. Tears pooled in her eyes, perfectly formed droplets spilling from her eyes and leaking down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Why was nothing ever simple?

A girl, similar build to Nikki, came walking past. "Ma'am," she smiled, "What are you doing back...are you okay?" Nikki's sniffles and sobs had become more apparent.

Nikki glanced at the other female, Beth. When she'd been a Sergeant, Beth had been one of recruits under her leadership. She was surprised to see that she was still there. A special allowance had been made and they'd shared a room in Afghanistan as they were the only two women.  
"I intended to join again." Nikki sighed wiping her eyes, "But it's unlikely that will happen now. I failed to realise I was pregnant."

Beth sighed, placing her hand on Nikki's arm and rubbing it reassuringly. When Nikki had been in the army, she'd become very fond of the older Sergeant and they had become close, "It would have been nice to work with you again, considering I'm a Sergeant now."

"What's that? Revenge for how hard I worked you?" Nikki joked.

Beth shrugged, "Look I have to go but if you ever need to chat, text me. I'll reply when I'm off duty and not away fighting." she smiled handing Nikki a scrunched up piece of paper, containing her number.

Nikki nodded, "I will do, thanks." she accepted the creased paper, safely discarding of it in her pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to those who are reading. I finished this in a rush, so I apologise that some of it's utter rubbish but been so busy. **_

_**WARNING: Does contain some spoilers for what is to come. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated. :)**_

* * *

"Son?" Lorraine accepted the incoming call to her phone from her sister, resting her iPhone comfortabley against her ear as she continued to potter around her kitchen.

"Not to earlier for you is it sis?" Sonya worried she may have disturbed Lorraine from her sleep considering it was five to eight in the morning.

Lorraine rolled her eyes, half disgusted with her sister thinking there was still a possibility that she had still been asleep, "No. I'm always up early. My business' don't run themselves. Anyway you're a fine one to talk, isn't it you that's nearly always late to work?"

"Never mind that. I was just wondering if we could talk face-to-face sometime soon...I'm worried about something." Sonya cut to the point knowing her sister wouldn't appreciate having her valuable time wasted by pointless chit chat.

The blonde thought for a moment, pausing for a short spell before replying, "I've got a lunch meeting in town at half twelve but I guess I can pop into the school this morning and talk to you since I haven't been in the school for a while."

"Great, see you soon Lo," And with that Sonya hung up, heading off to finish preparing for work.

* * *

Saucy red stilettoes clicked as Lorraine briefly wondered around the school, checking to see what was going on, less than impressed at the mayhem and chaos that the unruly students were causing, many classes of which appeared to be unsupervised, a few vital members of the teaching staff absent.

Lorraine proceeded upstairs to Christine's office needing to speak to who she paid to keep control of the school. But first she needed to find out what her sister wanted.

Following a short conversation on asking how each other were, Sonya began to explain how Nikki hadn't been present for two weeks and that they were unable to find her or any contact with her. Sonya enlightened her older sister in her own thoughts about how Nikki had been visibly devastated from the break up and people discovering that she was gay, then how quiet and saddened she appeared after Tom's death. She then told her about how upset and annoyed Kacey was after Nikki had obtained the duties of channelling Kacey's anger and for filling the place that Tom had. Kacey just slopped around, vaguely caring about anything and taking matters into her own hands about her love for boxing and organising a match, whether she was actually ready or not.

That fact that no one had successfully gotten hold of Nikki was what triggered Lorraine's thoughts and concerns, prompting her to start thinking. She didn't show it but she did still care deeply about her ex, a perchance that she was in love with her but was ashamed of what she would be labelled as and how it would effect her in the business world.

* * *

Concentration absorbed with her full attention drawn to an important email she'd just received, Lorraine was far too engrossed in the worthy information she was analysing and processing to focus on watching where she was going, relying fully on the seldom few people in the corridors to continue on their ways without knocking into her. Also trusting herself not to fall off her stupidly high stilettoes.

She soon emerged out of the school building, the salty air blasting around her, an icy chill compared to the warmth the school provided. Wishing to escape Scotland's nippy weather, she pursued her hurry to her beloved Ferrari.

The benefactress briefly glanced up whilst unlocking her car, catching glimpse of a scruffy teenaged girl aimlessly wondering her way up the tarmacked playground, dazzled by her unfamiliar surroundings. The girl looked around sixteen or seventeen, Lorraine screwed her nose up disapprovingly at the outsider who looked an awful state placing foot into her school. Her appearance didn't do her any favours, obviously having spent a number of nights living rough; her chestnut-brown hair was lathered with grease, her grubby clothes didn't match and her odour definitely confirmed Lorraine's thoughts of her needing a wash.

Lorraine knew pretty much every adult in the school was tied down with some work or another due to their staffing being extremely stretched, so decided she'd better see off the intruding teen. "Can I help you?" Her voice was bold, stamped with authority as she marched over.

The girl's eyes were a vibrant sapphire blue, her features suggesting that she seemed similar to someone she already knew, "Um I'm looking for Nikki Boston. Heard she works here." a northern accent danced to Lorraine's ears.

"Well I'm afraid she's not in today. Can I take a message?" Lorraine had big intentions of getting in contact with Nikki shortly, Sonya's concern rubbing off on her and personal feelings and emotions over riding her professionalism.

"I'm Eve Boston," The young adult introduced herself, pleased to know that it was now confirmed her birth parent was actually still alive, "Nikki's daughter." she eagerly awaited to see if this wealthy woman would hint at where her mother was.

Lorraine's eyes widened, questioning whether she had heard that right. She was totally unaware Nikki had a daughter, the brunette had never mentioned anything. Speechless. Stringing words together seemed practically impossible.

"I'll come back another day," Eve shrugged, hiding her disappointment that today wouldn't be the day she managed to find her mother. She pulled the hood up from her hoodie over her head and started to walk away.

* * *

Nikki had tossed and turned all night, barely sleeping as her thoughts tormented with her. She was curled up among the bundle of creased sheets the hotel had supplied and made the bed with. All night she'd been debating the pros and cons with whatever decision she made about her baby.  
Her deliberations were interrupted by the ringing of her phone which she ignored at first, not even contemplating looking to see who it was. But after her phone continuously rung, the noise began to frustrate her, resulting in her clasping her fingers around her mobile.

She glanced at the name, not believing her eyes when 'Lorraine Donnegan' flashed up. A fluttering sensational filled her stomach, half expecting to wake up and find it was all just another dream, far from reality. Lorraine had avoided her since their agonizing break up, she soon predicted that it would be someone else on the end of Lorraine's phone. Why would Lorraine want to phone her anyway?

Shakily she accepted the call, "Hello," she attempted to sound as normal as possible but her voice was wavery and weak.

"Nikki," Lorraine breathed out in relief. She'd been the first to successfully gain contact with Nikki since she'd left, "are you okay?"

Nikki was surprised to hear Lorraine's voice, soft and carry, crammed with worry, "I'm fine," her reply was short, perhaps snappy. Despite how thrilled she was to hear from the blonde, she couldn't forget about all the preventable pain and anger that she'd caused.

"I hardly believe that," Lorraine had spent enough time with Nikki to tell when she was lying simply by the manner of her voice, "Where are you Nik?"

She adored the way her ex's rick cockney accent spoke 'Nik', a tingling feeling bubbling inside, "Somewhere..what do you want?" Nikki wasn't about to reveal where she was, she didn't fully trust anyone at all.

Subsequently to hearing about all the concern with Nikki, Lorraine had forced herself *to put her heart before her ego/pride and profession. It broke her heart to think that Nikki had been so badly broken by all the negative that had unfolded its way into her life. In all honesty, she did miss Nikki, the house seemed so dull and lifeless when it was only her. She had to admit the truth and un-cloud some of her spirit and emotions, not only for herself but in hope to give Nikki something positive to conduct to.

"I've been thinking..." Lorraine started, suddenly overwhelmed with nerves, "I made a mistake ending it with you, I'd like to try and make it up to you..."

Nikki was unsure whether to believe Lorraine was being fully truthful of whether it was nothing more than a ploy to get her back in Glasgow and back teaching, "I don't know whether I can commit to a relationship again. I don't want to be messed around again." she was still full of fury towards her ex.

"Nikki you know I struggle with emotions and feelings," Lorraine sighed, "I'm worried about you, concerned for your health and safety. Just come back. There's also someone else to see you, Eve."

Nikki froze, she didn't know if she could face more complications with explaining about her daughter or indeed meeting her daughter properly with knowing so little. But she wasn't about to do the cowardly thing and back away, pretending it didn't exist. Perhaps it would act as a distraction from her baby. She had nothing to loose by returning since she couldn't join the army just yet.

"I'll come back," Her voice was plain, dull. She lacked the energy to be bothered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks again to those who have read and reviewed. Figured out where I'm going with this now :) Please keep reviewing! X**_

* * *

Nikki arrived back in Greenock at mid-afternoon, travelling straight to Waterloo Road. The weather was bleak; little raindrops pelted fiercely against the windscreen and a bitter off-shore breeze whizzed around. The brunette had literally climbed out of the hotel bed, thrown on some clean yet over-sized clothes, raked her fingers through her untamed frizz of hair and departed.

She parked her car with precision, aligning it between the allocated lines of one of the spaces; not because she really cared or could be bothered too but simply because they were very few parks remaining and she needed to stand a chance of opening her car door without it contacting with the car next door.

Handbag in hand, she emerged into the damp atmosphere, locking her car and heading for the main school entrance in search of Lorraine who she hoped had her daughter with and out of the spotlight. Her naturally pale complexion was paler than usually and the dark rings circling her eyes were prominent but her subtle radiance glow was strong enough to make her appear healthy.

Nikki searched for Lorraine, thankful it was lesson time as she intended to keep a low profile. The benefactress usually lurked in the deputies office, the office that had once been hers and where they'd shared their first kiss as well as the place they both found safety away from the rest of the crowded school. And that was the first place Nikki desired to look.

Christine was on a routine walk around the school, checking to make sure everything was in order and that the corridors were free from wondering students skiving lessons. The increasing sound of footsteps approaching gained Nikki's attention, she knew the distinctive noise but it was too late for her to take action and disappear out of sight as her boss had already seen her.

"Nikki?" Christine's thick Scottish accent lathered oral was a little unsure. After all Nikki didn't have her usual formal appearance of tight fitting blouses paired with tailored trousers and jackets.

"Christine," Nikki rotated to face the older woman, keeping her tone as normal as possible, tiredness kept at bay.

"How nice of you to reappear," Hints of anger prodded Nikki mixed with sarcasm and a suggestive tone that she was likely to be in for a bollocking.

Nikki rolled her eyes, so not in the mood for Christine.

"Where have you been?" Christine folded her arms, manner authorative. As head she daren't allow a member of her staff to disappear with no explanation.

"Around and about," Nikki shrugged, her job the last thing concerning her at that given time.

"Fine, we'll do this formally tomorrow morning in my office. I expect to see you back at work, we're already stretched without you going walk-a-bouts for pointless reasons." Christine declared, some what hoping Nikki wouldn't turn up so she had a rational reason to get the younger female dismissed. They'd never seen eye to eye about anything and Nikki had no respect for her, convinced she didn't deserve a chance as head teacher; stupidly labelling her as a recovering alcoholic ready to slip off the wagon at any given time.

Nikki simply nodded, sighing to herself. She could do without the hassle of Christine on her back, stirring preventable trouble. She started walking again, navigating her way through the maze of corridors before arriving at the designated door she prayed Lorraine was behind. She wanted to get her daughter and get out of the school, listening to Lorraine plead to make up with her could wait as far as she was concerned and could be done in a more private place. Shakily, she tapped on the door with her right hand.

"Come in," Lorraine's voice called, soothing some of the nerves Nikki had developed put of nowhere at the thought that Simon and George could be in there. They obviously weren't, Lorraine wouldn't have been in there if they were.

Nikki opened the door, the icy cold metal pleasant against her clammy palm, she gingerly wondered in, then closing the door behind her. Lorraine displayed her warming exquisite smile, the original infectious-ness of it rubbing off on Nikki in which she returned the smile weakly.

Lorraine continued to keep her professionalism at a distance, for once in her life allowing her heart to consume her, and it did. She had the ability to see through the bubble the brunette wrapped round herself, bravely acting as if everything was fine. Nikki was the closest to, if not, broken she'd ever seen. Knowing she was perchance to why Nikki was in that state presented a guilty feeling that she hated. She hazarded a guess that Tom might be another reason she was so down. Many questions were brewing inside her, endeavouring to discover more about Nikki. But that could wait, right now Nikki needed someone and she wanted to offer whatever Nikki needed.

"Where's Eve?" Nikki frowned having believed that Lorraine was with her.

"I don't know, I told her you weren't here and she said she'd come back another day," Lorraine rose to her feet.

"Oh," Nikki dipped her head, the floor suddenly very intriguing. Panic bubbled inside her, she could only presume that Eve's father, her ex husband, was loitering around near. That scared her considering how vulnerable she felt, he'd discovered all her flaws and insecurities over the time she was trapped in the marriage.

Lorraine stepped closer to Nikki, "I'm sorry that I've hurt you. I didn't realise it had effected you quite so bad. When I heard that you'd just vanished I was worried. I was stupid to put business before pleasure because I do love you. I was just ashamed of what people would say and think." she admitted truthfully, dazzling blue eyes fixated to Nikki.

"Lorraine don't," Nikki shook her head, glancing up. Despite how badly Lorraine had hurt her, there was no denying her feelings for the blonde, they'd never go away. She just wasn't willing to commit at the moment because of the circumstances and the baby developing inside her.

Lorraine extended her arm, clasping her elegant fingers around Nikki's gracefully. An electric spark, like they'd felt the first time they'd snaked their arms around each other, pulsated between them. This confirmed what Lorraine was almost positive she knew; Nikki did still love her. "Give me another chance Nik, I won't let you down. I want to prove that I am human or whatever. I won't hurt you again. I've learnt my lesson. I lost you once, I'm not prepared to do that again in a rush."

"You can't say you won't hurt me again," Nikki sighed delicately, "I do love you, I'm just not ready to commit to a relationship, risk putting my heart out there again, not yet. I'm all over the place, a lot has happened in such a short space of time. I need time to get everything sorted again. But I'm happy to be friends, just nothing more yet."

Lorraine nodded using common sense that told her not to push Nikki. She was determined to win Nikki back and was willing to wait. Nikki was the only person she'd ever been truly attracted to, "Okay, I'm always here if you want to talk." she hugged Nikki. Nikki appreciated the comfort that she'd been loathing. Perhaps things would start to look up but she still needed to make a decision about the fate of her baby.

* * *

Nikki soon left Lorraine, deciding to head home, which she was dreading; when se left two weeks ago, she'd virtually grabbed a load of things, shoving them into a bag and departed. Heading out of the school, she sighed realising that she should have waited a while as all the ruthless kids were departing now the bell had rung. She aimed to go straight to her vehicle and then go home but that was before she heard someone shout 'Miss! Miss Boston.' she recongised the voice and as she spun round on the spot she witnessed Kacey come running towards her. Rubbing her forehead, she exhaled a sigh, already knowing Kacey was fuming with her from the aggression in her words. The day that triggered Nikki over the edge was the day she'd been training Kacey and the teen had kissed her, refusing to take no for an answer; Nikki had done the cowardly thing of running away, thinking that would solve her problems when really it just increased them.

"Kacey," Nikki was hesitant at what Kacey would do deciding it was essential she remained calm and firm.

"Where have you been?" Kacey demanded, "You were the one who said you'd train me! We have a fight arranged for next week to hopefully get the sponsorship I require, how am I meant to go into that so unprepared?!" anger sizzled inside her.

"I don't think it's suitable that I train you anymore." Nikki attempted to dismiss the situation.

"Who else is gonna train me?" Kacey spat, "I can't afford to pay someone! And you know what my Mum reckons of it all."

Nikki sighed, normally she would have continued to help a student but it wasn't worth risking her career because Kacey had a crush, "You'll have to sort something else out, I'm sorry."

"No." Kacey was just as stubborn as her mentor, "I want you to train me, no one else. You said I had potential. You were the one who got me excited about this fight next week for sponsorship, so I can go to America to that camp. You were supposed to talk to my Mum and persuade her to let me go!" Her fury exploded as she shoved Nikki hard in the stomach, taking the woman by surprise, resulting in ner tumbling backwards.

Nikki gasped, taking a few minutes to compose herself, inhaling some deep breaths before forcing herself to get up, "Kacey you need to calm down." she ordered.

"Well if you're not going to help me then I'll have to find a way to sort it myself!" Kacey snapped before storming off.

Nikki brushed herself off from falling onto the damp concrete, then rushing to her car incase anyone had seen and she couldn't be bothered with being told she needed to see a doctor. Twisting the key in the ignition, her car roared to life and soon the tyres crunched against the loose gravels, spinning off home.

She groaned when she parked in her drive, this summed up her already awful day. Her house had been vandalised, graffiti across the side saying 'Homewrecker'. Nikki had her suspisions about who could have done it but she couldn't prove anything. Irritated that someone would stoop low enough to do that, she merged into her house. That still remained the same mess as it had when she'd left in a hurry, bottles of various alcohols were stacked up in her kitchen from where she'd continuously drunk to numb the agonizing pain. A range of items were dotted around her house bringing back haunting memories of Tom; Josh had handed her some of his things as a reminder and Tom had left a couple of jumpers at her house from when they'd stayed up late chatting and Tom had been drinking so was too intoxicated to drive home, happily accepting the offer to sleep on her sofa and yet to retreive the forgotten garments of clothing.

Nikki lacked the energy to do anything, she locked the door and dumped her bag and shoes, walking up the stairs and into her bedroom where she collapsed onto her bed, curling up to ignore the insignificant pain in her stomach, convincing herself it was nothing to worry about.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the reviews :D and to those who have read. This was wrote in the early hours of this morning so I apologise if it's rubbish. I'm not sure if Nikki and Lorraine will be an item again in this fic, hence why Lorraine's not really in this part, but Lorraine will still be around, she should appear in the next chapter. Please review. X**_

* * *

Nikki's sleep had been minimal, tiredness visibly consuming her, the niggling pain in her stomach developing into something probably more concerning but she still chose to ignore it, vaguely thinking it would disappear on its own. She didn't have the mental drive required for a day jammed pack with controlling ruthless students purposely being disruptive; a early morning run along the sea front, the fresh blast of bitter salty air stinging her exposed skin boosted her liveliness. That wasn't an option this morning though, she was more than aware of what was most likely to be happening with the twinges in her stomach and didn't want to increase the risk. Coffee, another enhancement she'd become acquainted to during the most challenging of days, but the thought of that multiplied her nausea. She settled on a temped shower, the cool water always created a shock to the system.

The luke-warm water poured over Nikki, drenching her chestnut coloured hair but it successfully did the trick in waking her up. Rinsing the remaining soap suds off herself, she progressed to dressing in a duck-egg blue blouse and tailored trousers, drying her hair and tucking it neatly behind her ears. The perks of make-up allowed her to disguise her even more than usual pale complexion and made her seem raring to go for the un-doubtfully long day ahead.

A slice of toast and cup of tea was all Nikki had time for before making a hasty departure from the safety of her home, still disgusted with the graffiti on her house; removing that from the walls of her property would be a job situated near the top of her list of things to do. She didn't see the point in contacting the police, it was unlikely they'd find the culprits with a lack of sufficient evidence. She left her home earlier than necessary as she wanted to collect something on the way into work.  
She arrived at work a little early but took the opportunity to head straight to Christine's office as instructed, with her edition that she hoped would sooth the tension between the pair despite what she really thought.

"Nikki," Christine glanced at her watch, "Come in and close the door behind you." she eyed the variegated plant Nikki held in her grasp, slight bewilderment displayed on her face.

"Before you say anything, just listen to me," Nikki requested, "I guess this is a bit of a peace offering," she placed the pot plant on the desk, stifling a chuckle, "I understand what I did was unprofessional and I should have got on contact, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." the words were untruthful, made her feel sick. She didn't want to create peace with her arch enemy.

Christine was stunned, partially speechless. She'd been expecting Nikki to be awkward and uncooperative as well as holding strong attitude. "Thank you..I guess," she gestured to the plant which she moved and positioned on the filing cabinet, its new home, "Well I'm glad you've recognised your mistake. I hope you're ready to get back to work today."

Nikki nodded, "Of course," remaining cheerful was demanding, as well as hiding her growing discomfort as pains tore through her stomach.

"But I still need to know where you were," Christine stated. Nikki hated the way the older woman kept an irritating eye contact, always acting better than anyone else, piercing eyes glaring over her constantly.

"Manchester," Nikki decided to tell some of the truth, "I erm...everything caught up with me here, the endless reminders of Tom. I felt trapped." she explained quietly purposely leaving out that she couldn't face seeing Kacey after the teen had made a pass at her, fearful for her career.

Christine nodded, an internal feeling deliberating with her on whether to believe Nikki was telling the truth but she accepted it for now, "You can come and talk to me you know, my office door is always open." her tone vibed that she'd only said that because technically it was her job to be willing to listen and offer support, common sense telling her Nikki would obviously decline.

"Thanks," Nikki nodded politely, a hint of 'you must be joking' sparking out of her sapphire orbs.

"Also, I presume you will be returning to training Kacey...you've got a lot of making up to do..." Christine stated.

Nikki frowned, "Is there no one else?" she asked quietly.

"Nikki you were the one who got her all hyped up about it, you're training her." Christine specified.

Nikki nodded, "I'll talk to her," she knew she had been wrong to abandon her the way she did.

* * *

Christine was doing her typical leisurely amble around the school, checking for wondering students mainly and classes that were unsupervised and causing mayhem for whatever reason. She hadn't got very far, only down a couple of flights of stairs, when she spotted a teenaged girl who wasn't dressed in uniform with brunette hair tangled with electric blue streaks.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was formal, less than impressed to see an intruder who was so young, most teens that weren't part of the school only came to cause trouble. She remembered Michael once telling her about his dealings with two rival gangs and outsiders walking into the school as if it was their rights.

"I'm looking for someone," It was the same girl Lorraine had seen yesterday, Eve.

"May I ask who you are?" Christine requested, "Because really you should have waited at reception and then whoever you were looking for would have been sent down. You shouldn't be walking around the school." she pointed out.

"My names Eve..Eve Boston," The teen said shyly, Christine appeared so much more scary than Lorraine, "I'm looking for Nikki Boston,"

Christine frowned, "I can only presume you're a relative. You should really organise to see Nikki out of school."

Eve sighed, "I'm her daughter. I don't know where she lives! I just know she works hear. I don't even know what she looks like to wait outside for her."

Christine was lost for words, astonished that Nikki had a daughter or someone claiming to be her daughter and she hadn't mentioned it. She'd declined having any children. She was partly fuming with the brunette, "I guess you'd better come to my office then.."

* * *

Nikki's morning had been demanding, she'd been faced with the exigent of pupils in the PRU who were as rebel some as they got. Barry wasn't interested in learning, just being the source behind the havoc. Kacey was being exceptionally difficult until Nikki had taken her outside and agreed to train her again, but she knew when she met Kacey after school, they would have to have a serious chat about the professional distance she had to keep. Unbeknown to Nikki, Kacey was already starting to get herself some money to put towards the financial cost of going to America to prepare officially, although Nikki nor anyone else would approve of what she was doing.

The ever-growing discomfort in her stomach hadn't helped matters, and she was thoroughly pleased to be out of the classroom for break, hoping some fresh air would relieve her nausea and stomach cramps. She slowly walked down the stairs, her normal bounce to her steps was missing. Just as she walked past the entrance to Christine's office, her heard her name being snarled by an infuriated Christine.

Nikki wasn't in the mood for this but rotated round to face her boss.

"This just about tops it all Nikki," Christine scowled, "How many more secrets have you hidden?" her Scottish accent was even more prominent when she was angry.

Nikki gave a small wince, the pain was starting to become unbearable, "What do you mean?"

"I think you'd better come into my office and explain," Christine stated, "I have Eve in there, your daughter."

Nikki was dreading what was coming, the memories were so agonizing to remember and then replay, but before she made it to the office, she doubled over whimpering, her knees buckling beneath her sending her tumbling to the floor, cries shaking across her as she clutched her stomach.

Christine instantly spun round, descending to the floor herself by Nikki's side. Whatever the background story was behind Eve would have to wait, Nikki's health had to be prioritised. "Nikki what's wrong?" her tone had been softened, generally worried.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Nikki was reluctant to inform Christine if the truth, desperately trying to compose herself and stand up but failing as a pool of crimson red liquid formed around her.

"You're clearly not, Nikki." Christine gestured for Sonya, then ordering her to close the corridor. She reached into her pocket and clasped her fingers around her phone.

"What are you doing?" Nikki's breathing became even more erratic and ragged then it was when she saw Christine grab her phone.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Christine responded, "Nikki you need to calm down, deep breaths."

"Don't call an ambulance, please," Nikki begged, eyes glistening with hurt and panic, "I can explain, honestly."

By now, Eve had emerged from the office watching the action and wondering if that was her mother keeled over in the corridor.

"I'm listening," Christine rubbed Nikki's back, allowing the broken brunette to lean against her as she broke.

"I'm pregnant...or should I say, was pregnant. I know I'm miscarrying but I don't want to go to hospital because I know they will perform a scan as a precaution and I can't bare for them to do that," Nikki sobbed, she was loosing the only part of Tom she had left.

Kacey had appeared in the corridor, guilt suddenly overwhelming her as she realised it was most probably her fault because she had pushed Nikki hard in her stomach.

Christine sighed as she begun to realise how hard it must be for Nikki. She hadn't realised Nikki had been with anyone either, "I know this must be hard but you're in agony and need treatment. They have to perform those scans to check everything is okay. If you don't want to go by ambulance, I'll drive you."

Nikki had no choice but to give in, breaking her stubbornness.

"Is that my Mum?" Eve cautiously questioned, watching helplessly.

Christine nodded, "This is Nikki Boston,"

"Then can I come to the hospital too please, I have nowhere else to go. I won't be a nuisance, I'll wait until she's well enough to talk." Eve begged.

Kacey was surprised to see Nikki had a daughter, like everyone else she'd thought Nikki was virtually on her own family wise.

"That's up to Nikki," Christine said before looking at Nikki, "Do you want her to or not?"

"It depends where Billy is," Nikki murmured.

"Who's Billy?" Christine frowned.

"My father..." Eve explained, "He's not, I ran away from home."

"Let her come," Nikki refused to allow her daughter to roam the streets for another time.

Christine carefully helped Nikki up, "I'll get someone to keep you informed Kacey," she told the teen before she grabbed hers and Nikki's handbags, slowly heading outside with Nikki and Eve.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for the reviews and to those who read. I should have finished this like this morning but then I got caught up in screencapping last nights episode. So glad Nikki finally got a storyline! I am aware that Nikki's ex husband is also called Stuart (I think) but I'll just stick with the name I chose, Billy, for this fic to save confusion and purely because he won't be a part of it much longer. I'll be merging some of my own ideas with what actually happened in the show last night for the Eve related storyline._**

**_I'm planning to bring another female from outside of Waterloo Road into this fic...any preference to who? I'm thinking along the lines of Lexy, Sam or possibly Beth who I mentioned in the first or second chapter as the army camp._**

**_Please review if you want me to continue. :)_**

* * *

Nikki had instantly been admitted to hospital; now curled up on an uncomfortable hospital bed, once white bedding pulled over her legs and up to her waist, dressed in a paper thin hospital gown much to her disgust as she stared aimlessly at the dreary grey walls that confined her.

Christine and Eve were perched on two hard plastic chairs at Nikki's side, trying to coax her around to the idea of allowing the doctors to perform an ultrasound scan to confirm that she'd definitely miscarried. Eve was desperate for some explanations about why her father had told her that her mother was dead and why Nikki had made no attempt to make contact, also wondering who the other teenaged girl who appeared a bit of a tomboy was and why she'd hung around Nikki at the school.

"What's making you so reluctant, Nikki?" Christine's rich Scottish accent was subtle, trying to break down the invisible barrier of protection Nikki had formed around herself.

Nikki had settled down a little with the pain relief numbing her torment-full pains, "It makes it all real then," she understood that really she should face it; the sooner she came to terms with it, the better.

"Is there anyone that I can call for you then? Surely the Father of the baby deserves to be here..." Christine pushed Nikki, wishing to expand her knowledge about her colleague who seemed to cover many secrets.

That was enough to tip Nikki over the edge, fresh teardrops crystalizing her sapphire blue eyes, surfacing and repeating the tracks many tears had created not long ago; tears of fear, pain, hurt.

"Does he even know?"

"He's dead, Christine. He's dead." Nikki barely whispered, "It's Tom's. All I had left of him. I can't bare for them to confirm I've lost the baby; his baby." she rocked backwards and forwards, overwhelmed by emotion.

Christine couldn't control the gasp that escaped her parted lips, "Nikki I'm so sorry...we'll support you in every way we can but will you at least let the doctors make sure you're alright."

Nikki simply nodded knowing she had to, "It was a one off. But we were good friends, I miss him." she murmured.

Nikki had requested to be alone for the ultrasound, Christine and Eve respected her wish for privacy and had gone back outside into the waiting room until told otherwise that they could re-join Nikki; partly because she wanted to explain the truth about the series of events leading to now without Christine questioning. She didn't blame Kacey for pushing her, she felt like she deserved it if she honest.

"This might be a little cold," The doctor pre-warned before putting an adequate amount of gel onto Nikki's stomach, a small wince subsequently following as her reaction.

Nikki squeezed her eyes shut, blocking everything out. She wished more than anything that Tom was there by her side, gripping her hand and offering the support she wanted. She forced herself not to focus on the words the doctor was speaking, really not wanting to know what he was saying or even establishing what she already knew.

"I'm afraid you have lost your baby, I'm sorry." The doctor spoke carefully, Nikki's tense-ness permitted him to sense that she was scared for the outcome.

Nikki briefly fluttered her eyes open before scrunching them close, battling to keep her tears at bay.

"If it makes you feel any better you would have most likely miscarried before you hit twelve weeks even if you hadn't fallen. I'm not sure if you were aware but when you were shot quite a few years ago, it damaged part of your womb too..." The doctor explained in short, "We'll monitor you for a few hours and providing everything's alright we'll discharge you."

Nikki nodded, she rolled onto her side curling up, her thoughts and sadness overpowering. She appreciated that it was now up to her to develop a way to cope and grieve, although she greatly loathed for a distraction and to keep busy. From previous experiences, she'd learnt being given time to think had deadly consequences.

* * *

"Where's Nikki?" A hot and flustered Lorraine pouted, huffing that she'd been lead in the direction of the waiting room to Christine and Eve and not to Nikki. She flicked her perfectly curled blonde locks over her shoulder, eagerly yet impatiently awaiting an answer.

"She wanted to be examined in private," Christine shortly responded, having little time for the benefactress.

Lorraine nodded, "When can we see her?" she wasn't entirely sure what had happened, only having the knowledge of what Sonya had told her but then that wasn't necessarily true.

"When the doctor says so," Christine said.

Lorraine's dazzling orbs fluttering with worry drifted towards Eve who was sat quietly in the corner, "I guess you found Eve then...does Nikki know?"

Christine simply nodded, a sufficient reply. There was a short pause before her accent occupied the room, "We're hoping Nikki will explain soon, there's a lot of unanswered questions."

Lorraine nodded, everyone was wanting to know the genuine truth behind Eve. But was Nikki ready to reignite her haunting memories? Strong enough to confide in people she had little trust for.

A nurse emerged into room where Christine, Lorraine and Eve were, giving them permission on Nikki's consent for them to re-join the brunette, already explaining that she'd lost her baby.

Christine entered Nikki's room primarily and was the first to speak, "I'm going to give you a week off to recover."

"I don't want that though..," Nikki's voice was no more than a murmur, weak and wavery, her eyes red from crying, "I'd rather keep busy,"

"You're not really in the correct frame of mind to teach though, the students will purposely try to wind you up. You know how demanding they are...but if you're insistent, I'm sure we can find you some admin or something to concentrate on." Christine compromised.

Nikki nodded, gladly accepting the offer.

"Or you could always use your time to get to know Eve, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," Christine suggested.

"The doctor also said that you need to be with someone tonight when you're discharged...so perhaps you should come back to mine.." Lorraine said.

Nikki shook her head, "I'll be fine,"

"It wasn't up for discussion Nik," Lorraine stamped her authority, "Unless you'd rather spend the night in here.."

"What about Eve?" Nikki frowned despite not knowing much about her daughter or how predictable she would be, she didn't want her roaming the streets. There was far too much risk and she could barely imagined the trouble she would be in if Billy located her.

"She can come too. I have plenty of room." Lorraine smiled. Although appearing highly genuine about fixing some of the damage she'd caused with Nikki, just how honest was she being?

"I guess we'll come then," Nikki dipped her head, fiddling with her fingers, definitely not keen on the arrangement.

"So you're alive then," Eve started the conversation, watching her mother.

Nikki nodded still vigorously fighting unwanted reminiscences, "How did you find me?"

"Gran told me, thought I was old enough and deserved to know," Eve said softly, "Dad told me you were dead."

Nikki nodded again, repeatedly replaying events from years ago in her mind, constantly hating herself even more what she'd done and how much pain she caused that was perfectly preventable, "Where does he think you are?"

Eve shrugged, "On a school trip,"

Nikki sighed, "You lied to him after everything he's done for you. I'll be phoning him in the morning."

"No! Please don't phone him," Eve begged, "I hate him for keeping me away from you. He stopped you seeing me didn't he." she automatically presumed the most logical thing.

Nikki didn't feel ready to explain the truth. The brutal honesty of it all. "I have to, he'll be worried about you."

"So? I don't care. I want to stay with you. You're letting me stay tonight, so why not let me stay for the for see-able future?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Nikki reluctantly attempted to climb her way out of her daughter's wishes, "You're staying tonight because I'm concerned for your safety and welfare."

* * *

Kacey arrived at the hospital, enquiring at reception to locate where Nikki was, then successfully finding her teacher after navigating through the maze of corridors. She was shown into Nikki's room; Eve was still in there, Christine had gone home and Lorraine had popped out to take an urgent phone call.

"Miss, are you okay?" Kacey eagerly questioned with a great depth of fretfulness.

Nikki nodded, "I'll be fine. What are you doing here?"

"Sonya told me you were still in hospital so figured you wouldn't turn up to training and I didn't know what I was supposed to do." Kacey explained.

"I'll be back training you tomorrow," Nikki forced a smile.

"Who is she?" Eve probed, confused at why the teen, a similar age to herself, was so keen in loitering around her mother.

"What's it gotta do with you?" Kacey immediately retorted.

"I'm Eve, Miss Boston's daughter," Eve introduced herself, leaving Nikki rubbing her forehead in disbelief.

Kacey frowned, "Are you serious?"

"Yes she is," Nikki interrupted to two girls before a full scale argument evolved.

Kacey nodded unsurely, "You will still train me right?"

"Of course," Nikki said, nodding at Kacey, "I'll meet you outside the school tomorrow after the final bell rings."

"You can go now. Seriously anyone would think you fancied her," Eve rolled her eyes, jealously striking.

Kacey glared at her and Nikki looked down in shear awkwardness as truth be known, Kacey did fancy Nikki.

"Eve that's enough," Nikki raised her voice accordingly, reminding her who was in control. But Kacey had already departed in a flurry. "I've helped Kacey through a lot these last few months. You have no right to talk to her like that. She's been through enough." she stated warningly.

* * *

After the doctors were satisfied that it was okay for Nikki to go home, Nikki, Lorraine and Eve left the hospital, stopping by at Nikki's to give the brunette opportunity to gather some overnight things, then heading to Lorraine's luxury penthouse. Lorraine was still weary to allow Eve into her treasured home, everything was immaculate and fancy, she took great pride in her home she'd worked so hard for. But she trusted Nikki to keep Eve in line.

Nikki knew the fancy property well, when her and Lorraine had been together she'd spent the majority of her free time roaming around the spacious rooms. It was late and she was tired following her hellish day.

"Pick any of the guest rooms you like," Lorraine smiled warmly as she gladly kicked off her suede stiletto shoes, flicking the kettle on with a perfectly manicured finger.

Nikki nodded, her eyes drifting to Eve who smiled softly.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Lorraine offered

Eve shook her head, politely declining the offer, "No thanks, I think I'll just go to bed." Nights on the streets had tired her out and she was thrilled at the aspect of spending her first night under the same room as her mother.

"Hot chocolate please," Nikki replied confidently knowing that Lorraine would know how to make it just as she loved it.

"I'll bring it up, you go get settled," Lorraine smiled, the tiredness was clearly displayed on Nikki's face.

Nikki nodded again before leading Eve upstairs, "Are you going to be okay in there?" she asked.

"Yeah," Eve nodded, "Night Mum."

'Mum' Nikki couldn't adapt to being called that by a girl who was basically a stranger, "Night, I'll see you in the morning," she padded down the hall, entering another room.

Nikki changed into some black jogging bottoms and a tight fitting, grey vest top; items of clothing she classed as pyjamas. She then proceeded into the en suite and cleaned her teeth, raking her fingers through her hair as she climbed into bed. Today had been a day she wanted to forget about, purely awful.

Lorraine came toddling upstairs carrying two cups full of her finest hot chocolate, "Can I come in Nik?" she called.

"Yeah," Nikki said loud enough for Lorraine to hear.

The benefactress entered the room and perched on the end of the double bed, passing Nikki her drink.

"Thanks," She said softly warming her hands around the china mug, inhaling the sweet smell of melted chocolate.

"Are you okay?" Lorraine endeavoured.

"I will be," Nikki nodded sipping at the roasting liquid, delicately trickling down her dry throat, burning even.

Lorraine drank a mouthful of hers before her gorgeous orbs stared lustfully into Nikki's, "I still love you, you know."

Nikki sighed sadly, "And the feelings mutual...but I can't risk being hurt again," she fiddled with a loose thread on her top.

"I won't hurt you again..I've learnt my lesson," Lorraine admitted, "You can trust me, Nik." But was that the truth?

She gazed at Lorraine, so completely flawless; an ocean of blonde translucent silk flowing effortless, her tiny figure shown magnificently by the dress she sported. She was stunning. Absolutely stunning. It felt exactly like the first time Nikki had properly laid eyes on Lorraine all over again. Forever repeated when she set eyes on the wealthy woman.

"Don't do anything that makes me think otherwise then," Nikki murmured unable to believe she was allowing herself to trust the female who shattered her heart into countless pieces.

Both women placed their drinks on the bedside tables before Lorraine shuffled closer to Nikki. Their eyes locked, vivid electrical impulses shooting between their eyes. Rays of love, honesty and passion. Hot chocolaty lips collided, crashing together, slowly battling for dominance. Lorraine slid under the covers to join Nikki, pulling her close; the older woman wanted nothing more but to be held and comforted after a traumatic day.

As soon as Nikki's head touched the light feathery pillow she was asleep, exhausted. Lorraine hadn't even realised, too indulged into inhaling Nikki's beautiful scent, admiring her and enjoying the happiness that filled her. Perhaps she'd managed to made Nikki feel a little more positive about herself? She then progressed to ask questions about Eve but when she got no reply and saw Nikki was asleep, she gently kissed her forehead, joining her in a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've attempted to post this from my iPad, I apologise for any errors...

* * *

A restless night consisting of only a couple of hours of broken sleep resulted in Nikki departing the coziness of the now tangled crisp sheets, quietly padding her way across the wooden floor, surprisingly cool against her bare feet - Lorraine's undefloor heating obviously hadn't kicked in but then it was only half past five. She didn't want to wake the peaceful blonde snuggled contently in the bed beside her, expensive dress suit serverely creased and she'd likely moan about that when she surfaced.

Nikki's thoughts were powerfully controlling. Too dominating for her liking. Was she doing the correct thing by daring to trust Lorraine again? Discovering her personal way to grieve and cope was proving a tricky mind field alone. Emptiness and loss was a horrible feeling.

Her slender fingers twisted the silver plated tap, sending gushes of crystal clear water falling some what gracefully in a pelt to the floor. She allowed the water to surge over her like an intense waterfall, oddly proving a good and thorough massage on her tense muscles. It drenched her beautifully sleek chestnut bob, disguising the streams of tears pouring from her eyes, contaminating the purified water.

She stayed in the shower for a good forty minutes, the down pour of millions of uniquely formed droplets a pleasantly refreshing touch against her clammy skin. Rinsing the remaining soap suds off her body and out of her hair, she bought the water to a sudden hault and stepped out onto the fluffy bath mat, wrapping a towel around herself.

Nikki quietly sneaked out of the bedroom and lightly paced the hall raking her fingers through her towel dried hair as she nervously made two phone calls; one inquiring for the number of Billy, the second one to her ex husband himself. She had to contact him, it was the responsible thing to do. After all he had raised her for her entire life and by the looks of things done a grand job although she wasn't sure she approved of the nose ring. Billy was on his way to Greenock and fuming with his daughter for disobeying his trust.

It was a sensible time now, Nikki walked back into the room she'd occupied over night to see Lorraine awake tutting to herself as she tried and failed to stroke the creases out of her dress. There was no denying that she looked adorably cute though, curled up elegantly in the center of the bed, golden locks a tangled nest and her eye make-up smudged.

"Sorry if I woke you," Nikki said softly as she perched herself back on the bed, pulling her dressing gown around herself tighter.

"You didn't," Already at this hour Lorraine was forcing an exquisite smile before her morning dose of coffee, "You never mentioned you had a daughter..."

Nikki shook her head, "She wasn't supposed to find me, no one had reason to know." she said quietly, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"You were supposed to have it on your file though, regardless." Lorraine said softly.

Nikki shrugged, "We all do things we're not supposed to,"

"Did he stop you from seeing her?" Lorraine's voice was tenderly sweet, addressing the topic with a subtle approach.

Nikki remained silent for a few moments contemplating what to say, nibbling nervously on the edge of her lip she shook her head, dipping her head in shame, "No...I met my ex husband in the army, he was in a different regiment to me. I married at nineteen - an utter disaster, and I fell pregnant when I was twenty." she sighed sadly.

All sorts of things streamed through Lorraine's head as she attempted to guess why Nikki hadn't seen her daughter in so long, "Then?"

"I wanted an abortion. At twenty years old I was too young to cope with the responsibility of a baby and I was very career orientated with great ambitions. I couldn't provide the stability a child needed. But Billy found me in time and convinced me not to go through with it; he struck a deal with me, I had to give birth to the baby and he'd take full responsibility of raising her." Nikki whispered, not daring to glance up, "So I gave birth to her and left the hospital without her. Billy wanted me to stay in touch but I figured it would be easier if I was erased from her life, I asked Billy to tell her I was dead." she murmured.

Lorraine was wrapped in a daze at what Nikki had just confided in her; confided in confidence, with trust. She struggled to adjust to how Nikki managed to simply walk out on her new born baby and his father without batting an eye lid and then progressed to wish for her daughter to never know she was even alive. Was there any excuse for doing that? She didn't say anything, lost for words.

With Lorraine saying nothing, she could only presume by the emotions her face displayed that she was pretty much horrified, unable to accept what Nikki had done. If she was honest, what she'd done wasn't tolerable, she shouldn't have. It wasn't natural. The blonde's silence resulted in any confidence Nikki had mastered quickly fading.

To add to matters, making the situation even worse, Eve was up and wondering about upstairs after hearing Nikki walking about; she'd stopped outside the room housing Lorraine and Nikki. And had discreetly listened to their private convesation. Brewing with bubbling anger, she stormed in with no permisson, "So you just thought you could lie your way out of what you did by telling me the bare minimal?!" she snapped, "I hate you! How can you treat your own daughter like that?"

Nikki's head shot up, eyes fixated on her estranged daughter, "Eve please..." Ultimately she was plastered with guilt and regret. She was wrong. Being young and desperate was no excuse.

"No! You're such a hypocrite! Acting like this totally amazing teacher who's always doing everything for the right reasons. I never wanna see you again. I wish I'd never even bothered coming to find you, at least then my dreamy ideas of what my Mum was really like would still be true not the cold heartless person you really are." she retorted, flouncing out in rage and shear hurt mixed with disappointment. Her stuff was already packed into her bag, she grabbed it and departed Lorraine's flash home in a rush, running down to the beach.

"I have an early breakfast meeting, I should go get ready." Lorraine stated cooly, lifting herself from the bed and returning to her own master bedroom. She didn't have a meeting at all but she just couldn't adapt to what Nikki had done, unable to stay in the company of someone who had practically ruined a young girl; she'd never expected Nikki to hold such a dark secret.

Lorraine dressed quickly, this had to be the fastest she'd ever got ready. Collecting everything she would need for the day, she left her house without even saying bye to Nikki, spinning off in her Ferrari. Any notions of trying to fix things with Nikki had vanished in a flash; she'd only been trying to prove to Nikki that she was like any human being. She'd appeared to be having such a bad time and she'd fallen into the lair of guilt. Truthfully she was over Nikki; Nikki had made her realise though that she needed to deal with her emotions better and she'd found someone who was in a high rank job and fallen in love with her, finally pushing away her pride and ego of what people would think of her being in a relationship with another girl. She let them judge. This was her.

Nikki combed her fingers through her damp bobbed her forcefully, cursing herself for believing she could trust Lorraine. She couldn't trust anyone. Everyone made mistakes. Lorraine's reaction, or lack of reaction and words, made Nikki positive that now was the time to escape things before it got too in depth. Being on her own seemed like the best answer at the moment. She changed into the fresh set of clothes she'd bought with her and shoved everything else into the hodal, then leaving Lorraine's house.

The breezy, salty air burned her tear moistened cheeks; the battle to stop her tears from cascading had become impossible. She enjoyed being out in the open, inhaling breaths of pure air as she ambled home, admiring the magnificent landscape of Greenock bay. The intense rays of glistening sunlight seeped through the thinning clouds but didn't have much effect on the morning bitterness; it gave the sea a gorgeous shimmering reflection, gentle waves rippling and the sand grains were all uniquely identifiable, sparkling away like zillions of minute gems. She turned off to head down some of the back streets, navigating to Waterloo Road, the designated place where Billy decided to meet her, before she reached the rocks on the beach. She figured Billy would probably have the most chance of locating Eve, she was hard lines going to want to speak to her.

* * *

Kacey was riding her bmx bike around the Greenock; she'd been out early completing her duties involved with the work Barry had given her after negotiating how much she would get out of it - Barry being Barry had attempted to rip her off. Kt was a risky game but Barry assured her that she'd get away with it, being a fifteen year old girl, the police weren't going to arrest her. In some ways she was Barry's guinea-pig, doing the dirty work for him because if he was caught, he would be jailed without a doubt. But the money made it worth it, a morning paper round didn't pay much.

She witnessed the drafty wind develop into a harsher gale, the sun merely visible already fainting behind ominous clouds; she was heading home to get ready for school, cycling past the rocky part of the beach, every unique rock engraved by the tide, shadowing crevasses in individual shapes. Squinting sideways, she managed to make out a familiar figure; Eve. Her head was dipped, brown locks wisping around with the wind; Kacey wondered why she wasn't with Nikki. She decided to go see if she was okay - the tide was fast approaching too.

Floating in a murky puddle at Eve's feet were a couple of water-soaked photos of a young Nikki and a little bear that generally seemed like it had seen better days. She crouched down and scooped up the pictures, shaking them so some of the browny liquid seeped off the images, slightly smudged from the water damaged. She gathered the bear and squeezed out as much of the grimey sand based solution before perching besides Eve on the damp rock.

Eve had barely looked at Kacey, far too lost in her own thoughts. Black inky tears stained her pale unblemished cheeks from where salty tears had leaked. She definitely was Miss Boston's daughter; they shared the same ivory complexion, gorgeously smooth looking, and the glossy brunette hair, always a tad on the untamed side. Kacey couldn't help but wonder if running her fingers through Eve's hair or stroking her cheek would be like doing the same to Nikki's; the ever growing girl crush wasn't getting any smaller.

"Did Miss Boston give you this?" Kacey asked gesturing to the grubby bear.

Eve nodded, "I could never sleep without it. I don't need it anymore." she had a frigid texture to her tone, "You wanna watch out, she's not the fantastic woman she makes out to be. She's nothing more than a heartless cow."

Kacey frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I overheard her this morning talking to that loaded blonde female. She walked put on me as a baby, forced my dad to tell me she was dead. She never wanted me to find her. She never even loved me. If she'd had her own way, I wouldn't even be alive." Eve sighed.

"I'm sure that's not true, the words 'mum' and 'love' are automatically interlinked. Do you even know her reasons why? Perhaps she thought it was best," Kacey shrugged, "You never know, she may even regret it."

"I doubt it," Eve shook her head, "I hate her anyway."

Kacey rested her hand on Eve's arm, "Don't say that, it's not true. Hates a strong word."

"She's nothing like I ever imagined. I can't believe she did this to me." Eve sighed sadly, she loathed for nothing more than to have a loving mother who showed affection.

"Your mum will always love you, even if she has a funny way of showing it." Kacey promised, "Come on, we've got to get out of here before we're trapped by the sea. Go talk to Miss Boston, hear her side to things."

Eve reluctantly nodded, wiping her tears before she carefully placed the items she'd discarded off not long ago into her bag and standing up, then walking with Kacey.


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki leant against the damp brick wall of the school, patiently awaiting the arrival of both her ex husband and optimism hope that her daughter would return. It gave her opportunity to ponder through her frazzled thoughts; attempt to make sense and unjumble everything. Get things straight in her mind.

A burnt-orange Ford rolled into the school playground snapping Nikki back into reality; it was Billy. Nikki hadn't seen her ex-husband in over sixteen years, since she'd departed the hospital after being discharged the day following giving birth to her daughter. Billy hadn't changed much; still rough around the edges, a hardy appearance, easily recognisable.

The brunette strolled towards where the vehicle had been aimlessly parked, totally unsure of what she should be expecting this conversation to be. Billy emerged from his uniquely shaded colour of car, slamming the door and leaning against the bonnet, admiring his ex wife; still as flawless as ever. "Nikki," he smiled, warmly greeting the woman he still loved so dearly, gutted that the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Hi," The tension between the pair was visible, awkwardness clouding the air from Nikki's reply. She perched herself besides Billy, arms folded.

"Where is she?" He questioned, unimpressed at having to travel so far to retrieve his daughter who was supposedly on a school trip.

Nikki shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure," she murmured, choking back threatening tears, "She overheard a conversation earlier. I was going to tell her but I didn't know how. I don't want her to hate me."

"What did you expect?" Billy sighed.

"Alright I realise know I screwed up!" Nikki hissed, "No need to rub it in."

Billy smirked, "You were always hot when angry." he extended his hand to stroke her silk like cheek.

Nikki tilted her head sideways, forcefully dismissing his hand from making contact with her.

"Do you fancy a drink some time?" He endeavoured.

"No," Nikki instantly discarded the topic, tucking her hair behind her ears neatly, ebbing her jaw line. She glanced at the school gates, breathing out in relief to see Eve walking back through entrance with Kacey, "Eve," Her voice was no more than a whisper, barely audible.

Eve looked at her mother, annoyed to see her fathers presence in the background, "You called him then."

Nikki nodded weakly, "I had to...look I totally understand that you probably don't want to know me. And I don't blame you. But I really am sorry. I made a mistake and I regret it so much," she gently clasped her shaking fingers around Eve's hand, "I do love you, I was just young and stupid, confused."

Eve simply nodded, her thoughts were just a maze of confusion, some what wishing that Nikki really had been dead because then she'd still have the mother she dreamed about and not how it really was.

"Look at you," Nikki managed a faint smile, "I always knew he'd be a great father and he's down a fabulous job," an inky tear leaked from her glistening eyes, "If you ever want anything, just phone me. I love you." she murmured.

"Come on we'd best be making tracks," Billy announced.

Eve nodded again, "I love you too...bye Mum," she whispered, then giving Nikki a quick hug, savouring the contact with her mother before pulling away and opening the car door.

"Bye," Nikki mumbled, she really hated herself for what she'd put herself through as well as her innocent daughter. She was just a child. Her eyes were fixated as she watched her ex husbands car, containing her daughter, disappear into the distance.

Kacey watched her teacher for a while, she didn't think she'd ever seen Nikki looking so vulnerable and exposed, "Miss are you alright?" she asked nervously.

Nikki nodded, "yeah...I'll meet you at the usual gym at say 4? I just need to sort a few things first." she forced a reassuring smile. Her spirits were still there, just slightly clouded.

"Okay," Kacey nodded, flashing a beaming smile before heading inside to her lesson.

* * *

Nikki was wondering inside the school, using the time wisely to try and think. She should have been at home but she didn't see anything productive in moping around at home. She was heading to her classroom, wanting to collect a few items and the ever growing stack of marking piling up on the edge of her desk.

A sigh exhaled her lips when she spotted Lorraine approaching in the corridor, walking her way, happily swaying her her suede heels, sporting her brand new designer dress. She dipped her head, hoping to walk past as if she was invisible. But that would be too simple.

"Where's Eve?" Lorraine asked, tone plain and lacking emotion.

"Gone home with her father." Nikki replied dully.

Lorraine nodded, "I don't get how you just basically abandoned her. How can I woman do that?"

Nikki frowned, her lip quivering as she desperately tried to stay strong, "I don't know. I just did. I know I was wrong and I understand the damage I've done now." she blinked back her cries. Really she was aware of one of the main explanations to why she'd done what she did; she hadn't felt anything but she wasn't about to reveal that to anyone. Lorraine's reaction earlier had resulted in her loosing any minimal trust she'd developed in her for good.

Lorraine wasn't really interested though, she was already walking away, heels clicking rhythmically.

She rubbed her forehead roughly before continuing in the direction of her desired destination.

* * *

True to her word, Nikki was outside the gym waiting for Kacey at four, smiling as she saw the young teen approaching on time, "Are you ready?"

Kacey nodded excitabely, "Yeah, I can't wait to get back into proper training."

Nikki smiled, thrilled that Kacey was as enthusiastic as ever, "Good...let's go inside, before we get started we need to have a serious chat about something if I'm to continue coaching you until the target funds are reached and we get your Mum to agree to signing the forms for the camp in America."

Kacey frowned, unsure if she liked the sound of that but nodded reluctantly; Miss Boston was her only chance of actually accomplishing her dreams and goals as a professional boxer.

Nikki grasped her hand around the door handle and pulled it open, allowing Kacey in first before following her in. The older female had already been home and changed into her sports clothing and she gave Kacey the space she needed to change out of her school clothes in private, contemplating in her head about how she was going to tackle the subject she needed to address with Kacey without upsetting her.

Sitting besides Kacey on the wooden bench, Nikki looked at Kacey before gingerly starting to speak after checking no one was listening, "We have to keep this strictly professional if I'm to willingly continue training you." she stated with authority, "You cannot kiss me again or cross the line at all because if that get's out I'll lose my job and most probably end up in jail."

Kacey nodded, bowing her head in embarrassment slightly, "I am really sorry about that...I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me. It just sorta happened."

"It's alright, I'm happy to forget. Just don't let it happen again." Nikki spoke softly, "I do blame myself for it anyone, it was probably something I did, I dunno, sending out the wrong signals or something." she shrugged.

"You didn't," Kacey shook her head, "It was my fault. I guess it's because you're like the only one who's been helping me and understands. I know I was wrong to kiss you. I sorta guess I think I like girls..." She muttered, blushing. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to deny and hide her feelings for her teacher.

"Hey," Nikki immediately picked up on how ashamed and embarrassed the teen was about her sexuality, "It's okay to like girls. You can experiment. But just do it with someone your own age, not me." she smiled warmly, giving Kacey some sense of stability.

Kacey nodded still not sure whether she dared to believe it.

"Come on, let's go see if you remember all the techniques I taught you," Nikki smiled, rising to her feet.

Kacey also stood up, "Are you sure you're alright? You were in hospital yesterday."

Nikki sighed sadly, "I'm okay, I just miscarried,"

Kacey's eyes widened, "You were pregnant?! It's my fault isn't it? I pushed you. I'm so sorry."

"No no no. It was all from natural causes. Not your fault at all." Nikki promised.

"Are you okay to be boxing though? Aren't you in pain..."

Nikki shrugged, "I've experienced worse pain, I'll be fine honestly."

Kacey nodded, "Seriously you're one of the best teachers Miss! Why can't more teachers be like you." she threw her arms around Nikki, hugging her tightly.

Nikki coughed, feeling slightly awkward herself; perhaps uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Kacey said feebly, pulling away. Her eyes still twinkled like diamonds.

Nikki chuckled, "I'll pretend that didn't happen...now come on, go warm up," she guided Kacey towards the door with her arm.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm so busy with revision for exams at the end of this week. This is short (but somethings better than nothing) and it's not my best as it's rushed. It may seem a little similar to some of the other fics on here but I needed an excuse to bring in someone else to do with Lorraine and I'm pretty sure my ideas different with different outcomes. It'll get a little more interesting soon. :P. And I plan to try and include some of the requests I've had for this fic. Please leave a review. :)

* * *

Nikki tapped her foot against the damp concrete pavement impatiently, every now and then she would glance at her watch, observing seconds flying by and developing into large quantities of minutes. It was unlike Kacey to be more than a minute late, let alone nearly three quarters of an hour. She'd checked inside the gym before returning to the place she stood currently. It appeared that Kacey obviously wasn't going to show. This frustrated Nikki; if Kacey was going to succeed, she needed to be one hundred percent committed. She'd also given up valuable personal time to help Kacey, she could at least have the decency to turn up.

The bitter blustery breeze was unpleasantly increasing causing Nikki to shiver slightly, and drizzly rain began to seep out of the ominous clouds. Subconsciously, Nikki raked her fingers through her fringe, sighing as the dusting of misty precipitation clung to her thick chestnut coloured hair; the dampness started to curl the woman's hair and frizz in all directions.

She'd watched as the clear blue skies faded behind threatening dark clouds and the last remainders of light swallowed into darkness. A storm was brewing, she could hear the crashing ripples of the waves tickling her eardrums and a generally eery feel with the wind and sprinkling rain becoming more brutal told her it was time to depart the night air of the coastal town of Greenock, and retreat to the warmth and safety of her house.

Nikki dipped her head, eyes watching the bleak concrete of the pavement beneath her, blocking out the gusts, arms crossed across her chest. The only thing that caused her to glance up and squint into the darkness was when she heard muffled sobs; she located where the cries were coming from and managed to identify the figure, a teenagers figure, that was doubled over leaning against the metal barring acting as a barrier to prevent anyone tumbling off the edge and down the long descend onto the rocky shore.

Her natural instinct kicked in and she safely crossed the road; approaching the person she discovered it was a female, clearly in distress, but worse still it was someone she knew; Kacey Barry.

"Kacey?" Her tone was quizzical, concerned for what had happened.

"Miss," her voice was a barely audible murmur.

In the hazy light of a flickering street lamp, Nikki managed to make out a crimson red cut to her cheek, a quickly bruising black eye and split lip, as well as some obvious internal damage from the girls discomfort. "You need to go to hospital," she stated firmly, "and I need to call your mum."

"Don't call her," Kacey pleaded, "I don't need to go to hospital, I'll be...oww...fine." she muttered.

"It's not up for discussion. Kacey what's happened? Why don't you want me to call your mum." Nikki questioned.

Kacey shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I don't wanna see her, I hate her."

Nikki frowned, "Wasn't it you who told Eve not to use that word?" she attempted to lighten the mood, "Okay I won't phone her but you need medical treatment, would you let me take you to the hospital?"

Kacey simply nodded, her stubbornness subsiding.

Nikki wrapped her arm around Kacey, supporting her as they hurried to her home, at a pace Kacey could cope with. The brunette fumbled in her coat pocket for her car keys and unlocked her car, helping Kacey into the front passenger seat. She then proceeded to go into her house, rushing to get a blanket from upstairs and her handbag, safely locking the front door, she slid into the driving seat.

"Here, put this around you." Nikki was very conscious of the visible shivers consuming Kacey.

Kacey eagerly accepted the blanket and encased herself in the snug material, avoiding eye contact with her teacher while she drove sensibly to the hospital.

* * *

Accident and emergency was surprisingly empty and Kacey was seen fairly promptly. Nikki had had to argue her way through to be classed as a suitable guardian for the under sixteen year old. She was thankful for the help from another doctor who knew her well and confirmed who she was and allowed her through with Kacey. The teacher had been shocked to see the familiar face, a friendly Australian who she'd been in the army with; Lexy Price.

"Long time no see," Lexy smiled warmly, signing herself as Kacey's doctor.

"I could say the same," Nikki smiled softly, "I didn't realise you worked here,"

"Haven't been here long. Fancied a change of scenery and a new challenge. Being a doctor in an A+E department has more variety." The Australian explained briefly.

Nikki nodded, "We'll have to catch up sometime."

"I'd like that," she replied cheerfully, "Who's this then?"

"She's a student. I've been training her outside of school as well. She's an aspiring boxer. But I found her in this way on the street. She doesn't want her mum to be contacted. I've got a funny feeling she could be to do with it." Nikki shrugged hazily, "I'll try and get her to open up in a bit."

Lexy nodded, "Okay, well let's go see her then." she lead the way, glad to see Kacey had changed into one of the paperly thin gowns, very unflattering, and was curled up on the designated bed allocated to her for the moment.

Nikki stood back allowing Lexy to examine Kacey; she didn't want to invade her privacy but stayed in the room after Kacey had requested for her to.

"You've maybe got a few cracked ribs but it's mainly bruising I think, definitely nothing to worry about." Lexy declared, "I'll just go get what I need to clean the cut on your cheek. It doesn't look too deep though." she pulled off the rubber gloves she was wearing and spun round to put them into the bin provided, accidentally knocking Kacey's jacket to the floor. She bent down to pick it up, Nikki observed watching as Kacey seemed to tense up, orbs glued to the spot where her famous red and white jacket had fallen.

Lexy lifted the jacket, her perky smile up turning into a serious frown at the couple of plastic pouches that laid on the floor having fallen out of the pocket. One contained a green herby like substance and the other a pure white powder. She scooped them into her hand and turned round to face Kacey and Nikki.

Nikki's eyes widened in horror and disgust, orbs piercing an unimpressed glaze over Kacey.

"They're not mine. I haven't taken any." Kacey panicked, eyes trembling between the two adults in sheer fear.

"Can I have a word, Nikki." Lexy walked over to the curtain, pulling it back and tilting her head to the side.

"I'll be back in a minute," she told Kacey before following Lexy.

Once out of listening distance of Kacey, Lexy began to speak, "Her pupils aren't dilated and she generally doesn't seem high. I don't think she's taken any. She's not saying much but it seems as though someones beaten her up. And it could be something to do with these. If someone has purposely targeted her then she needs to go to the police. And she needs a talking to about drugs regardless to whether she's taken them or not. As a doctor I'm supposed to contact security because there are drugs on the premises."

"I understand, I'll try and find out what's happened. I know someone in the police, a family member, I'll contact her tomorrow and get her to chat to Kacey about the drugs if nothing more." Nikki said.

"I'll prescribe her some strong painkillers and put a couple of stitches on the wound on her cheek and she's free to go. You should contact social services though if you're suspicious."

"I know but I don't want to push her away, she'd run." Nikki sighed, "I'll take her back to mine tonight."

"Be careful then. You're a teacher now...teachers don't take students in for the night. You're supposed to play it by the book." she warned.

Nikki nodded, "I'll be fine..it's just one night. I'll sort everything in the morning. It's too late."

Lexy nodded, "okay, just make sure you do."

"Everything will be fine, I promise," Nikki said. She was determined that Kacey was going to spend the night in safety and with someone she trusted.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I love reading your reviews, they make me smile. Thank you. Pleade keep them coming.**_

* * *

Kacey's knees were uptight to her chest, face displaying expressions of forlornness and fear, some what withdrawn to the two female in company with her yet very alert to little insignificant movements, perhaps it she was being solitary. Her already short and stubby fingernails were becoming even shorter and sore due to her vigorously chewing at them, purely out of anxiousness, she was more than aware of what Miss Boston was probably thinking - her teacher was quite quick to automatically presume and she's heard the saga about how she'd dealt with a student who was doing drugs, treating him to an icy shower; the army method. She wasn't consuming drugs. And that was the honest truth. Simply falling into one of Barry's devious traps; she needed money and quickly, a paper round just wasn't sufficient.

A few stitches were applied to her cheek and the excess dried blood was wiped away, Lexy then discharging the teen. Nikki waited outside, giving Kacey privacy to change out of the hospital gown and into her own boyish clothes. "Thanks Lexy," Nikki smiled softly.

Lexy shrugged, "I'm only doing my job. You know where I am. If you have any trouble, phone the ED and I'll get back to you." Her Australian accent was so rich and smooth, and Nikki adored it.

Nikki nodded, her attention returning to Kacey as she heard shuffling and the curtain being drawn back. It was late; nearly midnight. The brunette was exhausted, she hadn't really been sleeping properly. And Kacey also looked shattered after her ordeal. She was nervous and weary of Nikki, expecting a severe roasting.

"Come on," Nikki guided Kacey with her arm; she was furious with the fact illegal substances had been found on the teenager but she understood the girl was badly shaken from whatever had happened and was suffering with pain.

Kacey dipped her head, eyes fixated to the floor, hands shoved in her pockets. She shivered a little as she entered the night time air, the wind still raging and the rain lashing down. The dryness of Nikki's vehicle was welcoming.

Nikki twisted her car key in the ignition, igniting her cars engine with a subtle roar. Before setting off, she glanced at Kacey, "We really need to have a serious chat." her voice was firm, authoritative.

Kacey nodded sheepishly, "Are you taking me back to mine?" her voice was flickery with negative emotion, terrified incase the answer was yes.

"Do you want me to?" Nikki was happy to give the student an option, her personal choice.

"No." The reply was instant, sharp and definite.

"I'll take you back to mine then, it's too late to sort out any other arrangement." Nikki said, "At least I'll know you're safe." she started to drive, headlights beaming rays of light down the dark roads, "I really need you to tell me what happened though." she softened her tone.

Kacey nodded again, an adequate reply. She remained silent for the remainder of the journey back to Nikki's, fiddling with her fingers and biting her lip as she replayed the events leading up to when Nikki discovered her in her mind.

It wasn't long before Nikki parked her vehicle in her drive, "Let's go inside." she wanted to get Kacey settled inside due to the fact how visibly drained she appeared. Both females got out of the car and walked into the comfort of Nikki's snug home.

Nikki discarded of her shoes, Kacey repeating her actions and the older woman lead the way upstairs and into her spare bedroom that was already made up incase of emergencies. She placed Kacey's bag on the bed; it was the bag she took to school with her, so it was bound to contain some jogging bottoms and a vest top that she usually wore to train in and that would have to be suitable to sleep in considering the circumstances. Kacey perched herself on the end of the bed, hiding her face in her hands; everything effected her much more than she was letting on. Nikki had popped into another room and collected a bath and hand towel as well as a spare toothbrush she always kept, again incase anyone ever came to stay in an emergency. "Here you go, the bathrooms next door," she said softly, "Would you like a hot chocolate?"

Kacey nodded, lifting her head to look up at her teacher, trying to get her head around over how kind she was being, "Yes please,"

"I'll leave you to get settled, I'll be back soon." Nikki said subtly, "It'll be okay Kacey," she reassured, then heading back downstairs rubbing her forehead which had suddenly started to throb achely. What she was doing was unprofessional, she should have phoned social services but she didn't want to scare the teen anymore, plus it was late and they were both shattered.

Kacey changed out of her school clothes and into the clothes she had intended to wear at the gym, then climbing into bed and hiding under the duvet whilst waiting for Nikki to return.

Nikki came back shortly carrying two mugs full of hot chocolatey liquid, she placed her own on one of the bedside tables and handed Kacey hers.

"Thanks Miss," Kacey murmured clutching the mug, warming her icy hands whilst the delicious aroma tickled her nose.

"It's Nikki while you're under my roof," Nikki hated being called Miss, it was bad enough she had to deal with it all day at work, she wasn't going to accept being called it at home, "Do you want to talk?" she asked sensitively, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kacey knew that question was coming and she'd been dreading it. She understood that she had to explain the truth eventually. She might as well do it now. It may even help her sleep knowing she'd confided in someone responsible. Her head nodded weakly. "Where do I start?"

Nikki shrugged, "The thing that concerns me the most is the drugs..."

"They're not mine," Kacey insisted, "And I haven't taken any I promise."

"I never said you had but you have to explain. Being caught with drugs like that has drastic consequences any how. You were lucky I was there to talk Lexy out of contacting security." Nikki pointed out.

Kacey nodded, "Yeah thanks for that. I needed money and no jobs a fifteen year old can get were really substantial enough. I know The school are fundraising for me and that, but they can't raise enough. Mum isn't gonna agree to let me go unless all the money is there in advanced. So I asked our Barry if he had any work for me...I just look after the drugs for people. Barry said that even if I was caught, they are hard lines gonna arrest a fifteen year old girl. If he was captured, he'd be locked away for sure." she no longer cared that she was dropping Barry in it, as far as she was concerned she wanted to disassociate herself from her family following ts evening, "He paid me to begin with but then he stopped and said that if I stopped carrying drugs for him, he'd tell Mum that I was doing drugs. She'd go mental." she sighed sadly, ashamed of what she'd stooped to in order to get money.

Nikki sighed, "Oh Kace," she sipped at her own drink, looking sympathetically at Kacey. She was fuming with Barry for getting his sister involved in something so wrong. She should have known it would be something to do with Barry.

"Mum found the drugs in my room, I told her they were Barry's. As usual Barry has an excuse for everything and I got the blame for it. Mum didn't approve of drugs anyway, it's far too risky. She kicked me out and then under the cover of darkness Barry beat me up." Kacey dipped her head to hide the few tears that leaked from her eyes, "How could I have let this happen."

"Kacey, non of this is your fault." Nikki comforted, disgusted with what her family had done to one of their own. She was no one innocent when it came to screwing up with family but she hadn't physically abused anyone, "Barry shouldn't have attacked you and your Mum shouldn't have kicked you out." she knew Barry was cunning and sly and wished Carol could see that.

"Barry's just Mum's number one now. He could never do wrong." Kacey put her emptied mug on the side, viciously wiping her tears away.

"Tomorrow morning we have to go to the police," Nikki knew she had no option but to get Kacey to report it.

"No please." Kacey begged, the aftermath of her family subsequently to her doing that was something she couldn't cope with, nor the fact she'd most likely be in trouble.

"I promise you won't be in trouble. My cousin works in the Glasgow station, I can get her to sort it." Nikki said, "You've done nothing wrong, but I told Lexy I'd talk to an officer. She wants you made fully aware of the severity of drugs. And she thought you'd been attacked, so really you have to do report that. I know it's tricky when it's family, but Barry could be a danger and your Mum has basically abandoned you." she reached out and stroked Kacey's arms soothingly.

Being promised she wouldn't be in trouble made Kacey rethink, "Okay," she murmured. Miss Boston's touch was heavenly, calming her immediately, "I hate them for doing this...Miss, I mean Nikki, could I end up in care?"

"It's a possibility but I'm not saying yes. We'll sort the money out for America and you'll be off to the states soon. Perhaps until then you could stay with me, I'd have to look into it." Nikki shrugged.

Kacey nodded sadly, everything was such a mess. Why her of all people.

"Come here," Nikki shuffled onto the bed more and extended her arms to give Kacey a hug.

Kacey eagerly accepted the hug, she couldn't be more happy to be in her teachers embrace, feeling so safe and secure. She buried her head into Nikki's chest and broke down into tears that had all been bottled. Inhaling Nikki's uniquely gorgeous smell was a luxury sensation. All her feelings were returning to her, reigniting. She still loved Miss Boston.

Nikki was well aware that she was useless at being a mother like figure and soothing someone who was upset but she had to try. She hummed softly, rubbing circles on Kacey's back, anything to settle the teen.

"W-will you stay with me tonight?" Kacey sobbed quietly.

"Of course," All Nikki wanted to achieve was to make Nikki feel protected.

They laid on the bed, Kacey under the covers, Nikki on top of them and dosing in and out of a delicate slumber, arms still holding Kacey. But she was suddenly wide awake when she felt plump chocolate dusted lips pressed against her own. Kacey couldn't resist temptation.


	11. Chapter 11

Nikki remained with Kacey for the entire night although she'd maintained shockingly little sleep herself. Kacey was settled in her arms, peacefully dead to the world. And to Nikki, that was all that was important right now. Kacey needed to rest. She'd been there when Kacey had abruptly woken in the early hours of the morning, lathered in a thin glaze of hot sweat, shaking violently and crying hysterically, she'd been the one who promised that she was safe, providing the loving comfort and protection the teen needed; Nikki presumed it was a flashback - from her own experiences in the army, when something horrific happened, it often lingered hauntingly.

Her slender fingers combed through Kacey's blondey-ginger locks, gentle to untangle any knots without waking her. All she could really think about was what had happened last, constantly repeating in it in her head. Kacey had kissed her, again. But worse still, she'd responded and deepened the kiss. That was the stupidest thing she could have done, now she'd led her on even further into believing the feeling was mutual. Maybe it was. No. It couldn't be. She was Kacey's teacher, responsible for making sure these things didn't happen.

Despite persistently telling herself that she felt nothing, that there wasn't even the slightest hint of a love feeling towards Kacey, she just couldn't convince herself. Regardless to the fact she had a duty of care towards the teen, it didn't seem to matter. She wanted Kacey as more than a student or friend even. Because she loved her. She'd refused to allow anything to go any further than a kiss even though she had felt Kacey's hands begin to explore the top half of her toned body. She hadn't done the same, she wasn't going to make Kacey feel uncomfortable or in pain from her injuries.

Then her thoughts drifted to what would happen if it came out that she'd kissed Kacey. Her career she'd studied so hard for would be gone in the blink of her eye. Subsequently she would be arrested for breaching trust and charged because at the end of the day, Kacey was still just under sixteen and her student. That scared her but it wasn't enough for her to deny her feelings any less.

She blamed herself for the reason Kacey kissed her again; she had to be giving out the wrong signals. Perhaps it was the fact that she was forever running her fingers through her hair and consciously playing with her fringe that never sat correctly for more than five minutes. Fiddling with hair was something she'd observed Sonya doing whenever a man she fancied was in her presence. It was simply a recognisable sign. Or maybe it was because she'd over stepped the line and was training Kacey out of school hours. Partly because she had nothing else to do; no lover of family. But she knew she was serious about it and loathed for any help.

Kacey began to stir, her vivid blue eyes fluttering open and twinkling into Nikki's. She winced slightly at the shooting pain in her ribs.

"Morning," Nikki said softly, carefully pulling away, "do you want some tablets?" she inquired, pushing her dark hair behind her ears.

Kacey nodded, an adequate answer.

"Here you go," Nikki passed her a glass of water and a couple of painkillers watching as she consumed them.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly flopping back down onto the bed.

"They'll kick in soon," Nikki reassured.

They were both sat in a comfortable silence, Kacey happily in her own daydream admiring Nikki, and Nikki thinking about what lay ahead today. She needed to get in contact with her cousin and promptly, hoping she would be in today and free for her to schedule a visit with Kacey.

Nikki was disturbed from her pondering when she felt Kacey shuffle next to her and once again delicate dry lips hovering dangerously close to her own, millimetres apart. Before Nikki could even try to object although reluctant as she didn't mind the sensation of Kacey's lips compelling her own, Kacey pressed her lips to Nikki's and Nikki responded uncontrollably.

"Kace, stop." Nikki sighed sadly as she tilted her head back, purposely avoid Kacey's gaze which hung over her and the fact that Kacey's hands had fumbled undone the majority of the buttons on her creased blouse.

Kacey frowned, now feeling awkward and wondering why the older female had stopped what they'd begun.

"I'm sorry," Nikki whispered, voice wavering with sorrow and gloom, dipping her head, ashamed, "I shouldn't have kissed you back. Then or last night. It was wrong of me. I'm really sorry, I've just lead you on and probably made your already mixed up emotions worse."

Kacey looked down sheepishly, thoroughly embarrassed. She fiddled with a loose thread on the duvet cover, "I thought you felt the same."

Nikki thought for a moment before replying; she decided it would be best to avoid that statement. She couldn't lie, lying made things worse and a whole lot more complicated. "I'm your teacher Kacey, I have a duty of care. Teachers and students just can't do this. If it comes out I'll be in a load of trouble and would end up inside." she sighed.

Kacey clear looked hurt, Nikki was the one person she'd truly fallen in love with and she couldn't have her, "It wouldn't come out though. I go to America in three weeks so I wouldn't be your student..." her voice trailed off, "or I should be but I guess I'm not because I don't have the money. It would be our secret." she clasped her hand around Nikki's.

Nikki watched Kacey, venerating her. Kacey was unique, an individual. That's what made her special. She was so well motivated and determined to make her dreams reality. Her developing feelings were so unsuitable yet it felt so right. That girl wanted someone who appreciated her and Nikki generally made Kacey happy. "It's not just that," the pad of her thumb subtly stroked Kacey's hand, "you're not even sixteen." she paused for a minute, "and you will be going to America." she pledged.

"I'm sixteen next week," Kacey's stubbornness really wasn't going to die down, "You won't get in trouble. I won't say anything." she promised, "How?" her eyes lit up, shining eagerly.

"I'll pay. Out of my own pocket." Nikki said, "On one condition?"

"Anything, Miss..Nikki. No one's ever offered to do anything like that before for me. Never thought a Barry was worth it." Kacey shrugged but she displayed the most cheerful infectious grin possible, all raving with excitement.

"You are worth it, every penny." Nikki nodded truthfully, "All you have to do is promise to be amazing. And I know you will be."

Kacey grinned flinging her arms around Nikki in utter joy and thrill, "Thank you so much!"

"I'm hard lines going to spend it on designer handbags and clothes am I?" Nikki joked.

Kacey bit her lip as she contemplated it before shaking her head and giggling. Seeing Kacey more chirpy automatically made Nikki happy. Unable to resist Nikki's flattering temptation, the young female leant in and captured Nikki's lips.

As suspected, Nikki couldn't stop herself and pull away, she returned the kiss and deepened it ever so slightly for a brief moment, "Oh Kace," she sighed happily, one arm was wrapped around her, holding her close against herself and the other played with her hair.

They enjoyed the closeness for a few minutes before Nikki spoke again, "Do you want to go for a shower? I need to get in touch with a few people. And we'll have to head to the police station."

Kacey nodded, her stomach churned at the thought, instantly knotting tightly, "am I gonna get to stay with you?"

"I'm hoping so," Nikki nodded, "I will do everything I can to make sure you don't end up in care or back with your family."

When Kacey had gone for a shower, Nikki returned to her own bedroom and began to scroll through the contacts in her phone, stopping when she located her cousins name, Sam Murray. She clicked call and waited nervously for the officer to answer.

"Sam Murray speaking," Sam had accepted the call and that was her typical first response.

"Hi Sam..it's me, Nik," Nikki spoke softly, trying to determine what mood her family member was in, usually dependant on how much crap she'd had to deal with at work so far.

After a couple of minutes after chatting and checking how each other were, Sam asked the question as to why Nikki had phoned.

"I have a student...she was attacked last night and found with drugs on her. I've got the story out of her now," Nikki rambled on about what Kacey had confided in her last night, "Lexy said I had to get her to report an attack if it was that and for you to give her the warnings about drugs...plus I need help in getting social services to allow me to become an appropriate guardian for now," she then proceeded to explain about how Kacey would be jetting off to Miami shortly.

"I'm not assigned to any major cases at the moment," Sam said, "So come on in with this girl and we'll have a chat. Just tell reception you've arranged to see me and they'll allow you straight in."

"Okay, thanks Sam. See you soon." Nikki then hung up.

* * *

Nikki grasped the handle on the door and pulled it open, allowing Kacey to enter Glasgow police station first. She could tell how anxious she was, she'd suddenly tensed up. "It's gonna be okay," she calmed.

Kacey nodded inhaling a few deep breaths. This was nothing to get worked up over.

"I arranged to meet DS Sam Murray just over an hour ago...she said I'd be alright to go straight through." Nikki said, "I'm her cousin, Nikki Boston."

The officer guarding reception pointed them in the direction of Sam's office, the DS had notified him of her cousin's visit. But she hadn't intended it to be so soon.

Nikki knocked on the door before opening it and walking in, Kacey in pursue. Her jaw virtually dropped open at the sight before her eyes.

Sam hadn't expected her so early and sat in front of her on her wooden desk, seductively, was Lorraine Donnegan.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews and those who have read. Keep them coming, I love reading your reviews! Not sure after the sorta cliffy I left on last chapter if this was what you were expecting. I haven't a clue where this is going now. I just know where I need to get for the ending! :p_**

**_Sorry for the cliffy again on this chapter...it was also wrote in a hurry._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for the reviews. I didn't want to leave you too long waiting after that cliffhanger. ;)**_

**_Credit to Autograss Girl Racer T18 and NothingLeftToSayImagineDragons for some of the ideas used in this update_****.**

**_Will try and update on Tuesday/Wednesday before I go away for five days. Please review. X_**

* * *

"Lorraine?!" Nikki didn't care the slightest about how exasperated her voice sounded; her piercing blue orbs shot spiteful daggers at the blonde. She really was infuriated, raging with sizzling anger and betrayal, ready to explode at any given moment; a ticking time bomb.

Lorraine practically jumped off the polished wooden desk, wobbling until recovering her balance on her expensive designer shoes, then proceeding to straighten out her dress and run her elegant hand decorated with some exquisite and without a doubt costly rings through her ocean of perfectly curled golden locks. Her cheeks had flushed a vibrant shade of crimson, purely from embarrassment.

Sam had also blushed, hers even more considerably noticable due to her naturally pale complexion. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, hurrying to do them up and regain any dignity she had left. Once satisfied she was decent, she frowned, eyes flickering between her girlfriend and cousin. There was no denying she was confused by Nikki's sudden outburst of bitterness and hatred.

Kacey had dipped her head, the floor becoming very interesting and her hands noshed at her pockets. She felt awkward, at fifteen she should not have just witnessed what she had.

Nikki also found the atmosphere a little tricky too considering she was well aware of what Sam and Lorraine had been doing before they were interrupted. Her arm was wrapped around Kacey's shoulders, rubbing the top of her arm soothingly; some form of letting her know that everything was going to be alright despite it being unprofessional. A lot of things she'd participated in lately had been unprofessional, so what difference did it make.

Sam rose to her feet, slipping her hands into the pockets of her black tailored trousers, "I wasn't expecting you so early..."

Nikki shrugged, "I did tell you I'd be coming in shortly," she defended herself, then endeavouring, "How long have you been with Lorraine?"

Lorraine glanced at Sam nervously, fearing she was going to have some explaining to do; she chewed anxiously at her freshly manicured nails.

"About five months, why?" Sam replied, completely bewildered, "How do you even know Lorraine?" she tucked a loose lock of chestnut coloured hair behind her ears, slightly suspicious of why her cousin would know her girlfriend.

Nikki nodded, engulfing the information. It had been about six months since Lorraine had ended their brief relationship but what aggravated Nikki the most was the fact that three weeks ago the blonde had tried to get back together with her and she'd agreed; they'd kissed but then the next morning when the truth was revealed about Eve she'd left. In some ways Nikki was glad she hadn't committed any further, then she would have been involved in an affair - something she never wanted. And since that morning, Lorraine had purposely been avoiding Nikki.

Unable to prohibit her multiplying anger, Nikki stepped away from Kacey and closer to Lorraine. She couldn't restrict her steaming fury and extended her right arm and her hand forcefully contacted with Lorraine's cheek, leaving a smarting red mark. Her eyes glowed with rage, hurt and unfaithfulness.

Lorraine rubbed her cheek, scowling at Nikki with invisible venom, but she understood that she truly deserved that.

"Nikki!" Sam shouted, "We do not condone violence!"

"It's alright," Lorraine's usually rich cockney accent was no more than a feeble squeak, "I deserved that."

"No you didn't." Sam argued.

"She broke up with my six months ago. Then about three weeks ago she tried to fix things with me." Nikki said, retreating back to stand with Kacey.

Sam raised her eye brow and frowned, "Is that true?"

Lorraine nodded weakly, bowing her head.

"We'll talk about this later...first Ineed to address the real reason Nikki came here. I need to talk to Kacey...alone." Sam stated formerly, "Can I trust you two not to kill each other?" she glanced between Nikki and Lorraine.

Both women nodded contentedly and walked outside Sam's office. "I'll just be outside," Nikki promised Kacey before she departed the room.

"Take a seat, Kacey," Sam gestured to the chair opposite her own, then pacing over to the side, long professional strides dancing with formality, "Would you like a glass of water?"

Kacey shook her head, "No thanks," she was timid, shy of the tough DS she was left with, perching on the seat, vaguely peering around the room before staring at her lap, fiddling with her fingers.

Sam poured herself a glass of water, then returning to her desk and sitting down. She observed Kacey for a few minutes, she picked up on just how terrified the teen was and if she was honest, it was sort of natural. She was fifteen years old and now in a room with an officer; it was all intimidating.

"You're not in trouble." Sam said subtly, "It's just because drugs were found on you and I know you haven't taken any, I just have to warn you of the dangers, highlight the risks. And Miss Boston also tells me you were attacked, fancy telling me about it? I know it's family related, but I need to hear it from you. You may not want to grass your family up but do you think they deserve to get away with what they've done to you?" she pushed to get the teen to speak.

Kacey lifted her head up and for the first time made eye contact with DS Murray. She began to repeat the events of last night, quietly at first until she discovered some confidence.

* * *

Nikki was slouched against the wall uninterested in engaging with Lorraine. She was simply waiting for Kacey and to find out what was to happen next.

"I'm sorry," Lorraine broke the unpleasant silence, dazzling blue orbs fixated on Nikki.

"I'm not interested." Nikki's tone was cold, lacking the emotions Lorraine hoped to hear. Although what Nikki had said wasn't entirely true; she still had hidden feeling for the benefactress that would probably never vanish but she couldn't tolerate putting her heart on the line again for Lorraine to rip to shreds.

"You and Kacey look pretty close," Lorraine switched topics, just wanting to hear Nikki's northernly accent properly.

Nikki shrugged, "I'm still training her ready for America."

"So why have you bought her in here?" Lorraine frowned, "It's hardly an appropriate action for a teacher,"

Nikki huffed not understanding why she felt the need to explain herself to Lorraine, "She didn't turn up for training last night. I started to head home and I came across her. She'd been beaten up." she refused to go into details and breach Kacey's privacy and confidentiality, "I took her to the hospital and then home last night because it was too late to arrange anything else."

Lorraine frowned, "Isn't that Mrs Barry's job to make sure she's okay...and you should have taken her home..."

"I couldn't. Her mum chucked her out, and it's another member of the Barry's that's the reason she's in this state." the brunette hissed.

Lorraine nodded, "It's just not a normal thing for a teacher to do."

"What are you trying to say?" Nikki scoffed, "Is it so wrong that I care? I was hard lines going to leave her on the streets doubled over in agony!"

"You're not trained to deal with these situations. That's social services job." Lorraine said.

Nikki cut her off, "And guess what, we're going there next. Coming here was just more important first."

"You just seem a little too close. I'm just concerned that's all." Lorraine shrugged, edging closer to Nikki.

"What are you implying?" Nikki snapped, eyes glued to Lorraine's every move.

"You just seem too involved in the situation with her," Lorraine wasn't about to verbalise any of her suspicions.

Nikki just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms moodily over her chest, slightly impatient because she had Lorraine for company.

Lorraine smirked, leaning against the same wall as Nikki, "You were always hot when you were hacked off and moody."

Nikki shot a warning glare at Lorraine, biting her tongue to stop her saying anything she would later regret.

"I still love you. Always have, always will." Lorraine spoke honestly, "You were the one who made me become more confident in who I was. Not care what others thought of me going out with other women."

"Really? It didn't seem like that when you left so abruptly that morning when I confided about Eve." Nikki sneered, perhaps too harshly but she didn't have time for what she suspected was another one of Lorraine's little games despite the struggle it was becoming to keep her strong feelings under wraps.

"I was shocked Nik, I didn't know how to react. It's not something that's normal." Lorraine sighed sadly.

"And it doesn't bother you now?" Nikki raised her eye brow.

Lorraine shook her head, "I've got my head around it now. We've all made mistakes."

"You were just gonna have me as your guilty secret." Nikki sighed, her mind drifting to what they could have had now if Eve wasn't there that morning.

"No." Lorraine said, "Ending us was one of the most stupidest things I've done. I want you back. And I was going to end it with Sam."

The older female rolled her eyes again, "I've heard that before."

"You've got to believe me. Please Nik. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." Lorraine looked down gloomily.

Nikki sighed, she'd spent all her valuable time over the last three weeks coming to terms with her crazy muddle of emotions and sorting them out. She really didn't need Lorraine interfering with them again.

Lorraine moved so she was now stood in front of Nikki, deep blue orbs hinted with spice and lust gazed into Nikki's. Nikki physically couldn't control her feelings, they escalated beyond her management. She shouldn't have been feeling like this, how was Lorraine so powerful for these emotions to repeatedly return? The blonde pressed her hot glossy lips against Nikki's and Nikki couldn't resist the temptation to return the kiss and deepen it; nibbling at Lorraine's bottom lip in order to gain entry.

Nikki pulled away first, gasping for air. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Why had she just let that happen. "I wish you'd stop messing with my emotions and feelings." she pouted.

"So there is someone else?" Lorraine assumed riskily.

"No." Nikki instantly shook her head.

"Then why say that?" Lorraine tilted her head on one side, orbs fluttering over how flawless Nikki always managed to appear with barely any effort.

Nikki changed the subject, "I'm sorry for hitting you. It was a spur of the moment thing." she elongated her arm and stroked the obvious red mark blemishing her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I deserved it." Lorraine bit her lip, floating into her own dreamy bubble with Nikki, tangling her own fingers into Nikki's thick hair.

The door to Sam's office opened and she emerged out, followed by Kacey. She frowned even more infuriated by Lorraine's spiralling actions although she didn't let it show, she'd acquired the skill of keeping neutral in triggering situations. Kacey stood there, jealousy struck. Sam purposely coughed, gaining the other two adults attention.


	13. Chapter 13

**I GIVE NO PERMISSION TO ANYONE TO ADD EXTENSIONS TO MY STORIES.**

Nikki and Lorraine bounded apart, the brunette submerging her head and staring aimlessly at the ground, her thick chestnut hair falling forwards, blending her face away and acting as a protective barrier; it was an awkward situation and she was glad to cowardly hide her expression teeming face from the people in her company. She couldn't see their expressions and visible thoughts and they couldn't see hers; just the way she wanted it.

It was remarkable how Sam managed to act so neutral, presenting no emotions of hint of what she was thinking or feeling. She'd mastered the intense skill of remaining impartial to her thoughts because of her job; she couldn't just have an outburst of anger or sadness whilst on a case. She bottled everything and then in her own unique ways, she channeled everything at the end of her days work, often through some physical form of work out.

Inside, Sam was overwhelmed by a range of spirits; fuming with the fact that her beloved girlfriend had cheated in a way and was now caught way too close with her cousin. That's what hurt the most, she'd been so loyal and trustworthy and now she was disheartened and gloomy. But she couldn't focus on that now, she had to push that to the back of her mind and concentrate on her job and taking action over the Kacey related condition. She appeared so pungent and durable whilst in work status, but at home she was sensitive and vulnerable; tough on the outside people were often the ones who had suffered the worst and were most unstable in themselves.

Kacey was saddened as well as equally jealous having witnessed Nikki stroking Lorraine's cheek tenderly and Lorraine's fingers entwined through Nikki's hair. Why did she have to fall for a teacher? She was almost certain that Nikki had developed feelings for her too but was just too worried of consequences to admit them. The returning of their few shared kisses was adequate evidence of that.

"A car has been sent out to arrest Barry Barry and bring him to the station for questioning." Sam stated, her tone professional, "Mrs Barry is going to meet you, Kacey and myself at social services where we will discuss who will become Kacey's legal guardian and give her the care she requires." she told Nikki.

Nikki nodded as she glanced at Kacey; the teen remained so quiet and withdrawn, so uncommon with her usual perky personality. "Okay."

"We best get going." Sam headed towards the door, pulling it open. Her eyes briefly skimmed over Lorraine but she couldn't look at the blonde for long without feeling disgusted, "You can consider it officially over, Lorraine. I'll be round after work to collect my possessions from your house." her manner lacked precious sentiments, she really wasn't the slightest bit bothered.

Lorraine nodded, Sam had made it clearly obvious when they got together that there was only one opportunity; she took no prisoners and wasn't a woman who took kindly to being messed around.

Nikki wrapped her arm around Kacey supportively but frowned when Kacey shrugged it off and followed Sam out of the building.

"Can we make another go of things?" Lorraine asked nervously, chewing her lip.

"I don't know." Nikki exhaled a deep sigh, shrugged, "I'll talk to you at a later date. I have more important things to worry about now." And with that, Nikki held her chin up and departed with some confidence. Those feelings for Lorraine where there forever but she'd learnt her lesson in accepting apologies so easy; she was no longer a push over and less willing to put her heart on the line.

Nikki's response had been expected to Lorraine, a lot had happened and the brunette was a hell of a lot wiser now when it came to love. But she was some what satisfied, Nikki hadn't completely dismissed that there could be a 'them'. However it was still edgy that she hadn't definitely confirmed to giving them another go; she still had to prepare for rejection.

Miss Boston had hurried out to catch DS Murray and Kacey up, slipping into the drivers seat of her vehicle, Kacey in the passenger seat but making no effort to socialize, she simply wanted time to herself to think. She was full of anxiousness at facing her mother in a short spell of time; Carol Barry was not going to be impressed that she'd grassed them up. And to Nikki Boston of all people - certainly not one of Mrs Barry's favourite people. Sam followed her in car still unsure what to expect in Kacey's mother.

* * *

Carol was awfully enraged as the youngest Barry sibling had suspected and to some degree Nikki too. You could tell be the countenance on her face by just how fuming she was, especially having witnessed Barry being arrested as she left as well.

"Why did you have to go and tell her?" Carol barked, finally in the presence of her daughter again, "You couldn't keep that mouth of yours shut! Now Barry's being arrested so I hope you're bloody happy!"

Kacey shied away from her mother, "He deserves whatever he gets." she tried to sound assertive but her voice was too shaky. "And so do you really. How could you chuck me out? Believe Barry over me!" she retorted.

"Barry knows we don't dk drugs! He wouldn't do anything without my permission first." Carol insisted.

Kacey rolled her eyes, "He does though!"

Sam and Nikki were talking in the corner after Kacey had decided she wanted to be on her own for a while. With the raised voices, Nikki spun round and located Carol with Kacey, "Meet Mrs Barry, come on."

Sam sighed, then walked over with Nikki, "I'm sure we can talk through this sensibly and calmly."

Carol pirouetted around sharply, glaring at the two cousins. She paced closer to Nikki, "You couldn't keep your nose out either!" she hissed, "You've always tried to cause problems for my family. Accusing Barry of stealing your vehicle. Then getting Kace all hyped up about America. Us Barry's don't get chances like that to go to the States. I should have known she'd come running to you."

"I am going to America Mum and you're not gonna stop me!" Kacey snapped.

"Not without my permission. You don't even have the money." Carol smirked before her eyes darted back to Nikki.

"Someone who cares for me more than you has said they will pay out of their own pocket. You and Barry couldn't give a damn about me." Kacey snapped.

"Kacey has potential. She's talented. You don't deserve your daughter, you're stopping her dreams. And how could you throw your own child out?" Nikki's tone was harsh, she'd made mistakes herself when it came to mothering but never had she left her child on the streets.

Carol pushed Nikki against the wall, "I suggest you keep your nose out otherwise you're gonna regret it." she snarled.

"That's enough!" Sam yelled as she parted the two females, displaying her police ID to Mrs Barry, "Let's go into that room." she gestured with her arm.

They all went through into the room and sat around the round pine table. Kacey fiddled with her fingers, using them as a distraction. She knew that when this was all over she would be going home with either her mother or Nikki. She wasn't exactly happy with either option; Carol made make her life hell and a misery because of Barry being arrested but subsequently to witnessing Nikki with Lorraine, she questioned how much trust she had in her teacher and coach. She wanted an explanation as she was fairly positive that Nikki liked her and she was struck with envy at seeing Nikki with someone else. Nikki cared though, and that was something vital.

Carol was scrutinized by the social worker, along with a few added remarks from Sam about chucking Kacey out. There was no way her daughter would be returning home with her tonight considering the uncontrolled anger she'd shown and then the minimal violence when she'd pushed Nikki against the wall. So that meant Kacey was automatically in need of emergency foster care as it was clear that there was no way she would willingly go into a children's home. That's where Nikki stepped in, and Sam clarified that she was a suitable and appropriate option as well as the bonus of Kacey knowing who she was and having a strong bond already developed.

"Thanks for your help Sam," Nikki said softly.

Sam shrugged, "I was glad I could help, I'll catch up with you at later date. Good luck in America, Kacey." she smiled before saying her goodbyes and merging back into her vehicle to head back to the police station.

"Shall we go pick you up a few things in town until it's sorted for us to collect your clothes?" Nikki inquired.

Kacey nodded, still a lot quieter than usual.

* * *

Once they'd arrived home, Kacey had gone straight to the room that Nikki had allocated to her and that's where she remained for the rest of the day; just her and her thoughts. Well she stayed there for a while at least. Nikki had respected that Kacey would probably want a space, she had had a rough few hours after all, but she was a little concerned when it rolled to eight o'clock and the young girl still hadn't emerged. Nevertheless she had spent her time alone constructively trying to ponder through her muddled emotions.

Nikki couldn't help herself, she had to go and check that Kacey was okay. She knocked on the door; no reply. That caused the brunette to frown, she cautiously opened the door, hoping that she had just fallen asleep. She hadn't though. The room was empty. Kacey wasn't there. Nikki instinctively spiralled into panic mode. It hadn't even been twenty four hours since Kacey was assigned to her care and she'd already some how managed to loose the teen. It didn't look good and Nikki worried frantically about whether she was okay or not.

The window was latched open; obviously where Kacey had sneaked out via. Nikki hurried over and inspected out the window. Kacey wasn't in sight. She'd probably exited with the help of the drain pipe.

Running her hands roughly through her hair, she slammed the window shut and rushed downstairs, grabbing her coat, phone and car keys, then leaving her house and getting into her car, starting to search for Kacey and continuously trying to get an answer from her mobile, still unsuccessfully.

* * *

_**I struggled with this update, so I hope it's okay. There may not be another update for a week as I'm going away but I'll try and find time to update! **_

_**Sorry to disappoint but I can't imagine, if anything else even does happen between Nikki and Kacey that over steps the line, it'll be nothing more than a few kisses. I can't really imagine Nikki allowing anything further in this fic, she's more of a surrogate mother type.**_

_**I'm unsure what to do with Lorikki atm, I haven't decided yet :p so I'll think on it.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Please keep leaving reviews, they make me smile reading them. :) X**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disappointed to see that some people can't respect my decisions of what storylines I choose to include in this fic. I don't write to exact requests if I feel that I can't do the idea any justice. Disappointed to see that it can't be respected when I choose to give no one permission to extend my story.**_

**_So I will finish this fic the way I choose, as at the end of the day it is mine._**

_**Only a short update but it's better than nothing. Thank you to those who did review and wish to keep reading. Not sure when the next update will be.**_

* * *

Nikki accelerated around the maze of streets that created the coastal town of Greenock, driving frantically as she searched for Kacey. With darkness consuming the majority of the light and the street lamps proving inadequate, Nikki was left relying on the beam from her headlights. She resulted to looking on foot after exhausting all roots she could think of in her car, and thankfully she'd located Kacey curled up on the grass in the park. Relief flooded over the brunette. But she was unimpressed with the state Kacey was in, purely self-conflicted.

Scattered around Kacey were shards of smashed glass, with a clear substance oozing put from them. The teen was smothered. Under aged and thoroughly drunk. She'd somehow purchased three bottles of cheap vodka and out of temper, she'd thrown one of the full bottles to the ground with force. Nikki could only dread how she had managed to buy alcohol, however she was more concerned about why Kacey had legged it and then proceeded to get herself into such a wasted condition.

Careful of the broken glass, she lowered herself and sat on the damp grass, "What are we going to do with you ey?" she attempted to lighten the situation.

Although intoxicated with large quantities of booze, Kacey was still fairly concious of what was going on around her, and she knew that Nikki was present. She was expecting a harsh going over from her adoptive guardian.

"I'm not best pleased that you're in this state. And we will be having serious words about how you managed to obtain the alcohol in the first place." Nikki spoke calmly, wrapping her arm around Kacey's shoulder; at first Kacey struggled and tried to shrug her off but then something told her that Nikki was all she had and with the adult not reacting in the way she'd predicted, she generally knew Nikki only wanted to help.

"I'm just concerned about you, Kace." Nikki's tone was soothing, caring, "Just talk to me please. I'm here to listen, not judge. I want to help."

Kacey exhaled a sigh, "It's stupid," her words were tainted with hints of slur.

"And you can tell me," Nikki cautiously prodded.

"I saw you and Lorraine, you looked...cosy." She murmured, it had taken a few moments for her to place an appropriate word to sum up how Nikki and Lorraine had been.

Nikki sighed to herself, "Go on," she was already thinking on how she was supposed to explain everything and get Kacey to understand.

"I thought that you liked me..." Kacey's voice was barely audible, "I guess I was jealous when I saw you with her, it hurt. And then everything with Barry and my Mum, it's all catching up with me." she broke down into fresh sobs, cuddling into Nikki.

"I'm sorry," Nikki's voice was a little shaky, her nothern accent rich, "Me and Lorraine..it's complicated, we go back a fair way. I'm really sorry if I lead you on, I shouldn't have. It was wrong of me completely. I can't be with you like that, it's bad enough that I've breached the trust I agreed to. I still could get done for it." she rubbed Kacey's shoulder, "It's been a tough day for you, I know. But whoever told you that alcohol was the answer is wrong. Believe me, it's the opposite," as she inhaled a few deep breaths in hope of staying tranquil, she screwed her nose up after catching a sniff of the puddle of vodka; cheap and foul. It made her stomach churn.

Kacey rubbed her eyes, "I won't tell anyone about what happened between us...I wouldn't do that to you. I get that you don't want to risk everything but I'll be sixteen soon and no longer your student so it won't matter if it comes out." she said quietly, "I just need to concentrate on my boxing, that's what's important."

Nikki flashed her exquisite smile, "That's right. I promise things will get better. They always do."

Kacey nodded; the bulk of Miss Boston's words were wise. Wise words. And ones she trusted and would follow.

"It's chilly out here. Let's go home." Nikki rose to her feet and helped Kacey up, who stumbled due to the effects of the alcohol, "You are so gonna have a sore head in the morning Missy."

Kacey shrugged, "I'll be fine." she insisted.

"I'll see if you say that in the morning," Nikki chuckled, supporting Kacey to the car so she didn't fall, "Just out of interest, how did you purchase the vodka. You're not old enough!"

"Fake ID." Kacey bit her lip, half anticipating that Nikki would explode with fury.

Nikki raised her eyebrow, "Do I need to get Sam to have a word with you about that too?"

Kacey shook her head, "I think I've learnt my lesson."

"And I think I'll be confiscating your fake ID too. So don't even think of getting another." Nikki stated firmly.


End file.
